Uczeń
by Karah Amell
Summary: Katherine Sigyn mogłaby pewnie napisać książkę o bolesnych sposobach samobójstw, tylko na bazie poczynań swojej rodzinki. Matka i ciotka, będące zresztą wiedźmami, tak samo jak ona, postanawiają uwięzić jednego z czołowych Złych, Lokiego. Ma być kotwicą do powstrzymania zabójczej magii Kath, jednak sprawy się komplikują...
1. Chapter 1

**Są takie chwile, które ciężko skomentować. Jakkolwiek. Jedną z takowych, przynajmniej według mnie, była moja ciotka, ciągnąca do środka mieszkania związanego magią mężczyznę, który wyglądał jakby urwał się prosto z balu przebierańców. A to niespodzianka.**

 **\- Czy powinnam pytać? - oparłam się o framugę drzwi, zastanawiając się, po co człek ten ciotuni. Była... no. Właśnie. Nie istniało żadne określenie, które trafnie by leżało na cioci.**

 **Przez chwilę jeszcze obserwowałam, jak z trudem przeciąga go przez pokój. Ach, więc prawdopodobnie kieruje się do piwnicy, gdzie mamy wyryte w ścianach oraz podłodze olbrzymie diagramy spętań. Taaak.**

 **\- Nie gap się jak durna, tylko rusz tyłek i mi pomóż. Waży chyba z tonę - rzuciła z irytacją.**

 **Podeszłam bliżej i chwyciłam za drugie, wiotkie ramię.**

 **\- Nie wygląda - przyznałam, chociaż faktycznie nawet we dwie miałyśmy problem. Jak coś tak chudego może ważyć aż tyle? - Jaka jest szansa, że się obudzi? - zapytałam na wszelki wypadek.**

 **To, że to nie był człek było wiadome. Miał tak dziwną aurę i tak buzował od magii, że żaden człowiek nie miałaby szansy chodźby spleć podobne zaklęcie raz na sto lat. Ten tutaj musiał mieć dużo czasu na naukę. Chuda, pobladła twarz o kolorze mleka. Cienie pod oczami. Jak siotka dorwała go w swoję ręce musiał być ranny, chory lub nawet umierający. Ale dla czarownic to i tak całkiem niezłe znalezisko.**

 **\- Czy mama o tym wie?**

 **Przez twarz cioteczki przebiegł dreszcz. No to mam odpowiedź, pomyślałam smętnie, starając się przyblokować głowę mężczyny tak, by nie odbijała się po schodach w trakcie drogi, co łatwe nie było. Mimo, że wyglądał jak człowiek, miał odpowiednią liczbę rąk i nóg, to jednak miałam wrażenie, że conajmniej ją potroił. I był tak cholernie ciężki...**

 **Ciotka zawahała się, nie odpowiadając. Patrzyłam kątem oka na nią, zastanawwiając się. Ona i matka były z jednej strony do siebie cholernie podobne, z drugiej jednak tak różne, jak to tylko było możliwe. Ona sama miała krótkie, nastroszone włosy i wielkie kolczyki-koła, które dyndały i rzucały się w oczy. Była też dość przy kości. Niektórzy żartowali, że jej biust może wybić oczy. To był fakt, co stwierdziłam nieco z zazdrością. No i straciła możliwość używania magii. Został jej za to największy dar - jasnowidzenie.**

 **\- Mama wie tyle, że niedługo zawita do nas gość - powiedziała cicho.**

 **Ach tak. Kolejne ach tak, że tak to nazwę.**

 **Przewróciłam oczyma, ciągnąć mężczyznę dalej. Jego ubranie cicho szurało na podłodze.**

 **\- Jasssne - potwierdziłam. No, ale to problem ciotki, nie mój.**

 **W końcu udało się upchnąć mężczyznę w odpowiednim miejscu. Dawno nie schodziłam do piwnicy, ale widzę, że ciotunia się akurat przygotowała na gościa. Było tutaj łóżko, proste krzesło, niewielki stolik i nie wiedzieć czemu krzesło. To, że z określonego otoczenia nie będzie mógł wyjść...**

 **Zerknełam kontrolnie na znaki wyryte na ścianach. Sam nie będzie mógł ich tknąć, by się wydostać, ale i tak miałam złe przeczucia.**

 **Położyłyśmy go na podłodze. Na dobrą sprawę nie dałybyśmy radę go ot tak podnieść na łóżko. Nie wiem z czego zbudowany był ten człowiek, ale cokolwiek to było, już bałam się czym to trza karmić.**

 **No i bałam się trochę reakcji matki.**

 **Wróciłyśmy na górę. Skierowałam się od razu do kuchni, czując, że potrzebuję napoju tak buzującego, żeby od razu wypadły mi zęby.**

 **\- Po co ci on? - zapytałam, kiedy zrozumiałam, że ciotka poszła za mną. Rozsiadała się na stole i wskazała palcem z takim paznokciem, że każdy kot w okolicy byłby zazdrosny, na czajnik. Posłusznie wstawiłam wodę do gotowania.**

 **\- Przyda się - odpowiedziała lakonicznie, nie patrząc na mnie. Ciotka miała sporo tajemnic, ale wolałabym, by była trochę bardziej bezpośrednia. Chyba wyczuła moją złość, bo podniosła głowę. Patrzyłam na jej pastelowy makijaż, póki nie westchneła - Daj spokój młoda, sama wiesz, że czasem zostawiam coś dla siebie, a i tak wychodzi na nasze.**

 **Ciekawy dobór słów, uznałam, ale w sumie miała rację. Zresztą, co mnie to - matka pewnie da jej popalić do tego stopnia...**

 **TRACH!**

 **Drzwi odskoczyły, a moja rodzicielka we własnej, dodam także wściekłej osobie wpadła do kuchni z taką miną, że miałam ochotę się ewkuować tu i teraz.**

 **\- Selia, coś ty wymyśliła? Co to za odczyt energii? Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, co wyczuwam?! Asgardczyka!**

 **Otworzyłam szerzej oczy, a chęć by uciec natychmiast została zduszona. Przez ciekawość i entuzjazm. Mój tata podobno był Asgardczykiem. Byłam tym ludem tak zafascynowana, że ledwo mogłam usiedzieć. Ten tam na dole... Żywy Asgardczyk!**

 **\- A ty nawet się nie waż! Masz się nie zbliżać do tego czegoś! - warknęła.**

 **Cóż. To by było na tyle, zwłaszcza, że mama nazwała "tym czymś" naszego przymusowego piwniczego gościa.**

 **Wzruszyłam ramionami.**

 **\- Dooobra, idę do siebie. - Mruknęłam.**

 **Matka skinęła głową, a ja wstałam, kierując się ku korytarzowi, by od razu niemal przykleić się do ściany tak, by być niezauważoną. Oddychałam głęboko z podekstytowania. Szuranie krzesła o podłogę. Westchnienie matki. Cisza od strony ciotuni. Nie wydawało się dobrze.**

 **\- Jak mogłaś przyprowadzić tutaj akurat jego? Do jasnej cholery albo nas pozabija, albo zrobi z nas sługusów - warkneła w końcu matka. Mogłam sobie wyobrazić, jak zaciska pięści i patrzy z wyrzutem na młodszą siostrę.**

 **Kolejne odgłosy, których jednak nie mogłam zidentyfikować.**

 **\- Młoda nie pożyje długo. A on może być w jakiś posób kotwicą - powiedziała nagle ciotka, a ja podskoczyłam.**

 **A więc... o to chodziło? Chcieli jakoś go wykorzystać, by udało się odpowiedni zmienić moją magię? O ile można ją tak nazwać.**

 **Każde zaklęcie kończyło się później dla mnie zwijaniem się z bólu. Wymioty, krwotoki z nosa, oczu i uszu były paskudne. Jednak moje zdolności były bardzo potężne.**

 **Wskrzesiłam ciocię. Co prawda zrobiłam to przez przypadek i nie mogłam przewrócić jej całkowitej umiejętności rzucania zaklęć, ale... zrobiłam to. Cztery mięsiące po tym leżałam w szpitalu, podłączona do tylu rurek, że do dziś przebudzenie się wśród białych sal przypominało mi panicznie tego, czego się bałam.**

 **Co mi z takiej magii.**

 **\- Mogłaby nie rzucać zaklęć... - zaczęła matka, ale kolejne szuranie przerwało jej. A cichy głos cioci zdawał się jakby nie na miejscu.**

 **\- Sama wiesz, że to tak nie działa. Czasem rzuca zaklęcia nawet nieświadomie, pamiętasz? - ja sama przegryzłam wargę. Kiedy nie używałam magii nawet do głupot, zdawała się ona szukać ujścia na zewnątrz. A to bolało podwójnie - Ona umrze, jak nie znajdziemy sposóbu, by poradzić sobie z problemem. A ten drań studiował magię przez wieki, jak nie więcej. Jak ktoś może znać odpowiedź, jak jej pomóc, to tylko on.**

 **Matka milczała przez chwilę. Wpatrywałam się w jasną tapetę, czekając na to co zrobi, lub powie. Prawie przestałam przez to oddychać.**

 **\- Nie pomoże. Sama wiesz, że tego nie zrobi.**

 **Nie chciałam już dalej słuchać. Ruszyłam w kierunku swojego pokoju na piętrze, by rzucić się po chwili na łóżko i tak już zostać. Chodziłam tylko do szkoły średniej. Magia była fajna, ale fajniejsza by była, gdyby mnie od środka nie zabijała. Według badań medycznych moje narządy wewnętrzne należą do siedemdziesięciolatka.**

 **Świetnie, prawda?**

 **Łóżko zdawało się być niewygodne. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zapikało mi, że powinnam zająć się lekacjami, sprzątaniem czy czymkolwiek co by pomogło nie myśleć o tym, co usłysząłam.**

 **Matka i ciocia chciały mi pomóc, ale były bezsilne. A ja miałam już dość wszystkiego. I to serdecznie. Nie wiem, czy to nastoletnie burze hormonalne, ale miewałam również myśli smaobójcze. Co było dziwne, bo mimo wszystko nie chciałam umierać.**

 **Popatrzyłam na butelkę coli, która stała jakby nic na stoliku obok łóżka. Ciekawe, czy taki Asgardczyk może pić colę? Mama wspominała, że tata potrafił jeść wszystko i pić zresztą również. Piwo niemalże kochał.**

 **Chwyciłam butelkę.**

 **I niemal się skradając zeszłam do piwnicy. Gość był już przytomny, co nieco mnie zaskoczyło. Nie musiałam się jednak bać, że mnie zaatakuje.**

 **A jednak to spróbował zrobić. Wzniósł rękę, wykrzywił się niemiłosiernie, a jego dłoń otoczyły zielonkawe płomienie.**

 **Następnie krzyknął.**

 **Przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę.**

 **\- Wybacz, nie zdąrzyłam powiedzieć, że każdy czar jakim spróbujesz nas zaatakować, trafi w ciebie - powiedziałam spokojnie. Matki magia ochronna działała całkiem nieźle, chociaż większość zaklęć domostwa była jednak stworzona kilkaset lat przed naszym urodzeniem. I chociaż budynek był zmieniany, rozbierany, burzony i tak dalej... Wciąż działało to wszystko całkiem nieźle.**

 **\- Kim jesteś? - wysyczał.**

 **Uniosła brew. Asgardczyk. Żywy. I syczy na mnie. Ale super!**

 **\- Och, tylko pomagierem, więc mi grozić nie musisz. Jak zobaczysz taką wymalowaną jak w cyrku... Zaraz, wiesz co to cyrk? - zapytałam na wszelki wypadek. Patrzył na mnie jak na robaka, ale akurat tym się nie przejmowałam. Był słaby w te klocki w porównaniu z Królową Różu Sylvią McKeon, która rządziła w szkole. Nastolatki to bardzo, ale to bardzo zły gatunek. - Tak czy inaczej skup się lepiej na grożeniu jej. Znaczy tej wymalowanej - poradziłam.**

 **A następnie położyłam po jego stronie butelekę z napojem.**

 **Próbował sięgnąć moje ramie, ale tylko odskoczył, z kolejnym syknięciem.**

 **Przypominał mi w jakiś sposób węża. Syczy. Długi. Chudy. I jakiś taki żmijowaty. Jak widać gadanie mamy o Asgardczyka to ściema. Jako fanka Harrego Pottera także pomyślałam niechętnie o nim jak o Snape'ie.**

 **Wyprostował się gwałtownie. Zabawne, ale wydawało mi się, że oni wszyscy powinni być muskularni i wielcy. Był wysoki. I był strasznie chudy.**

 **\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzył, mrużąc zielone ślepia.**

 **Podrapałam się po policzku, Magia imion na mnie nie działała, tak samo jak na członków mojej rodziny. Co mógł więc mi zrobić, jak się dowie?**

 **\- Katherine Sigyn - przedstawiłam się. Nawet jak naśle jakiś zbirów, to się chłopaki zdziwią. Matka i ciotka tyle zaklęć na mnie rzuciły, że prawdopodobnie przeżyłabym nawet upadek z dwudziestego piętra. Chociaż wolałabym nie sprawdzać. - Ty nie musisz się przedstawiać. One nazwały cię Loki. Ten Loki? - zainteresowałam się bliżej.**

 **Coś obiło mi się o uszy, kiedy w tamtym roku banda kosmitów tak sobie poczyniała w Nowym Jorku. Dobrze się bawili, trza przyznać i patrząc na zniszczenia. Po tej sytuacji ta banda super-bohaterów została naprawdę sławna.**

 **\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz - uśmiechnął się słodko.**

 **Uniosłam brew, kiedy on przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem. Dalej widział we mnie karalucha, tak przynajmniej myślę, ale teraz karaluch zaczął robić sztuczki i podawać odnóże na zawołanie.**

 **\- Władasz nieodpowiednią magią - ocenił wreszcie.**

 **Acha! Czyli coś we mnie wyczuł. Tylko co? Zmarszczyłam brwi. Już chciałam odpowiedzieć, kiedy wściekły głos zza moimi plecami zaskrzeczał tak, że podskoczyłam.**

 **Och, mama.**

 **\- Co ty tu robisz?! Natychmiast marsz na górę! - warknęłam tak, że od razu na nią ani na niego nie patrząc powędrowałam ku schodom, by wydostać się z piwnic.**

 **Szybkim krokiem pobiegłam ku kuchni, jak zawsze. Był to swego rodzaju centrum domu, gdzie wszystkie czułyśmy się całkiem dobrze. Zastałam tam ciotkę, która przyglądała się podłodze bez słowa. Co już samo z siebie było dziwne.**

 **\- Wszystko gra? - zapytałam. Sama czułam zaniepokojenie, kiedy wracałam do myślenia co zrobi mi matka, jak wyjdzie z piwnicy. Przesiadywanie sobie ot tak z niebezpiecznym gościem... Niespecjalnie mądre. Nawet ja to wiedziałam, ale zaraz przypominałam sobie, że on jest jak mój tata. Jak był mój tata. A to wabiło.**

 **Dopiero teraz spojrzała na mnie. W szarawych tęczówkach błysnęło coś... dziwnego.**

 **\- Byłaś na dole? - zapytała z uśmiechem - Chodź tam jak najczęściej. To ważne - poradziła.**

 **Otworzyłam usta.**

 **Zamknęłam usta.**

 **I wzruszyłam ramionami. Nie miałam pojęcia, co ciotunia wymyśliła, ale matka twierdziła, że jest kompletnie, ale to kompletnie szurnięta. Ale podobno taka zawsze była, więc to nie wina mojej magii.**

 **\- Pomyślę... - rzuciłam, wracając na górę i zamykając się od środka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Z trudem rozumiałam, co się wokół mnie działo. Z trudem rozumiałam, że pod plecami mam zimną nawierzchnie, kafle kuchenne, które były tak lodowate, że prawie pażyły.**

 **Jakie to głupie uczucie. Zimno parzy z gorąca.**

 **Nic nie widziałam. W uszach miałam szum. Łapałam z trudem powietrze, czułam mdłości, więc w pewnym momencie chyba zaczęłam wymiotować. Włosy zlepiły się od potu, a nogi wyrabiały dzikie akrobacje.**

 **Umierałam.**

 **Znowu.**

 **Matka i ciotka były przy mnie. Czułam zapach cynamonu, którym zawsze pachniała mama. I na skroniach miękkie, acz lekko spocone dłonie ciotki.**

 **Wzrok zaczął wracać, powoli, powitany przeze mnie jak dobry, stary przyjaciel. Twarz matki, najpierw rozmazana, teraz wydawała się wręcz zbyt ostra. Po chwili, raczej dłuższej, widziałam już normalnie. Obrzydliwy zapach wymiocin drażnił nozdrza, ale chwilowo nie mogłam z tym nic zrobić.**

 **Wspólnymi siłami matka i ciotka przeniosły mnie na łóżko w pokoju cioci. Był najbliżej. Zamknęły cicho drzwi, a ja dopiero w tedy się popłakałam.**

 **Obudziłam się znowu w nocy, czując się całkiem nieźle. Mama zostawiła mi na stoliku nocnym kartkę, jak zawsze, więc musiałam lapkę nocną włączyć, by przeczytać treść. Kilka słów, zapewniających, że będzie lepiej. Że damy sobie z tym radę.**

 **Jasne.**

 **Wypiłam duszkiem szklankę wody, którą któraś zostawiła w pokoju, jakby pamiętając, że będę czuła sie jak zwłoki, tęskniące za wodą.**

 **W sumie dziwnie to zabrzmiało.**

 **Spuściłam nogi z łóżka. Bose stopy dotknęły podłogi i odkryłam, że jest coś nie tak. Łaskotanie dywanu w podeszwę stopy nie powinno być wręcz... bolesne.**

 **Dłonie działały jak trzeba. Ale nie nogi.**

 **Przeszłam na próbę kilka kroków. Lewa stopa była problemowa, ale chodzić jednak mogłam. Cudownie.**

 **Jutro mam z głowy szkołę. Nauczyciele wiedzieli o moim stanie organizmu, więc właściwie lekcje tylko częściowo były szkołą życia. Ludzie tam zostawiali mnie w spokoju, a plotki na temat tego, że prawdopodobnie już powinni mnie chować urosły do tego stopnia, że nie miałam tak naprawdę nawet z kim porozmawiać.**

 **No, chyba że nie licząc szkolnej psycholog. Nigdy nie trafiłam do jej gabinetu z własnego pomysłu, ale zawsze zatrzymywała mnie w drodze na stołówkę, mówiąc, że zawsze będzie miała czas, by porozmawiać. Bałam się tej kobiety. Była zbyt entuzjastyczna, jakby szukała sytuacji bez wyjścia, którymi mogłaby się wybić. Moje życie, nie jej. Może i w jakiś sposób by pomogła, ale... Była obca. I ponad połowy nie mogłabym jej powiedzieć.**

 **Jak zwykle zlazłam do kuchni. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnio za często tu przesiadywałam. Wzięłam z lodówki butelkę coli, zerknęłam na nią i zastanowiłam się szybko.**

 **I po chwili już siedziałam w piwnicy. Loki, czy jak on tam się zwał, nienalepiej wyglądał. Miał podbite oko, rozwalone usta. Długie włosy były w takim nieładzie, że jeszcze trochę a będzie wyglądał, jakby nosił afro.**

 **\- Nienajlepiej wyglądasz - ocenił z rozbawieniem.**

 **Głos wydawał się silny. Jednak jego wygląd...**

 **\- I kto to mówi. Jak chcesz, przyniosę ci tu jakieś plastry, czy coś. O ile będziesz umiał tego używać - nie wiedziałam, co takiego Asgardczycy myśleli o naszym zestawie pierwszej pomocy, bo byłam pewna, że w domu znajdzie się porządna skrzynka z lekami, bandażami i całą tą medyczną resztą.**

 **Uniósł brew.**

 **\- Ach, a więc jesteś w stanie mnie zobaczyć - powiedział w zadumie. Mrużył zielonkawe oczy, a ja westchnęłam. Przyuważyłam pustą butelkę coli, która leżała obok prostego łóżka.**

 **\- Smakowało? - zapytałam z zaciekawieniem. Sama piłam tego hektolitry i chociaż było niezdrowe, matka nie umiała mi odmówić.**

 **\- Obrzydliwe - odpowiedział prosto, po czym wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mojej butelki, pełnej. Podałam mu bez słowa, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.**

 **Usiadłam sobie na podłodze, wyciągając nogi. Lewa noga poruszała się, jakby drgała. Spojrzałam na to raz, chociaż on także zauważył.**

 **\- Łzy w oczach. Paskudnie cuchnąca magia, którą na ogół się nie parała. Którą się brzydziła - zaczął mówić cicho, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Jego spojrzenie było niepokojące - A ty byłaś powodem tego stanu, w jakim tu przyszła zadając pytania. I jest twoją matką.**

 **Dotknął skóry pod okiem, które miało mocno fioletową barwę. Mówił trochę niewyraźnie, rana na ustach powodowała, że miał z tym problem. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.**

 **\- To dobra mama - powiedziałam, chcąc chociaż trochę ją bronić. Torturowała go. Na pewno. Ta wiedza jednocześnie cieszyła, jak i przerażała. Nie byłam pewna, co o tym myśleć. Więc to zignorowałam, chociaż lekki strach został.**

 **\- Matki kochają swoje dzieci - powiedział w zadumie, po czym pociągnął łyk, krzywiąc się. Chyba nie był przyzwyczajony do bombelków - Jakiekolwiek by nie były.**

 **Ton był staranny i nie wyrażał kompletnie niczego. I tak byłam zdziwiona, że w ogóle ze mną rozmawia.**

 **\- Chciała wiedzieć, jak cię wyleczyć. To zabawne, prawda? - przemówił. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale przyszło mi do głowy, że to dziwne, że mówi. - Masz w sobie dwa rodzaje magii, które nawzajem się zwalczają. Nie pożyjesz za długo. Każdy dzień powinien być dla ciebie prezentem - powiedział prawie łagodnie.**

 **Widok mojego zasępienia i strachu wydawał się być dla niego zadawalający. A ja nie mogłam zapanować na mimiką. W końcu jednak... Przecież to nic nowego. Oprócz tej całej... magii, a raczej dwu z nich. O tym tylko nie wiedziałam. Efekt znałam, to przyczyna była zagadką.**

 **\- Mówi się trudno. Skoro tak, pora zaplanować wycieczkę do disneylandu - powiedziałam spokojnie. Aż zdziwiłam się, że nie zabrzmiałam płaczliwie. Bo chciało mi się płakać.**

 **\- Cokolwiek powiesz - odpowiedział.**

 **Ha, pewnie nie wiedział, co to disneyland. No, ale mniejsza. Skoro nie da się nic zrobić, to znaczyło, że trzeba korzystać z życia na tyle, na ile się da.**

 **Wstałam, otrzepałam tyłek.**

 **\- Bywa, niektórzy nie dożywają nawet mojego wieku. - Stwierdziłam ni to ze znudzeniem, ni to po prostu ot tak. Skierowałam kroki ku górze, kiedy odezwał się znowu.**

 **\- Mógłbym ci pomóc. Ale nie ma nic za darmo - powiedział. Wstał, a ja zobaczyłam, że utyka. Miał roztrzaskane biodro, co zobaczyłam z zaskoczeniem. Krew lała się, ale nie wydawał się tym przejęty. Och, Boże. Moja matka... - Wypuść mnie, a ci pomogę.**

 **Prychnęłam, wychodząc powoli, by nie dodawać sobie zmęczenia lub zadyszki. Tak, już to widzę, jak chętnie mi pomoże. Pomoc może oznaczać, że skręci mi kark, bym nie cierpiała. Takiego wała.**

 **Wróciłam do siebie, do swojego pokoju, patrząc na ściany skąpane w mroku, przez który nie widać było plakatów. Wszystko było takie... nudne. Takie nie moje. Ale jakoś nie zwracałam uwagi na to, jak dokłądnie mieszkam we własnym pokoju.**

 **Zasnęłam z głupią myślą na ten temat. I starając się mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie mi się śniała mama, jak kogoś torturuje.**

 **Jadłam śniadanie. Płatki do mleka były słodkawe, ale mi odpowiadały. Łyzka wznosiła się i opadała, a ja musiałam przyznać, że brakowało mi czegoś, czego nie mogłam zrozumieć.**

 **W nocy znów miałam atak. A w domu byłam sama, przez co czułam zaniepokojenie. Mama albo ciocia na ogół starały się być w domu, kiedy mnie dopadały bóle i ataki, ale dzisiaj byłam kompletnie sama. No, nie licząc gościa z piwnicy.**

 **Chrup chrup chrup.**

 **\- U was mówi się, że podobno śniadanie jest najważniejszym elementem dnia - powiedział głos za mną. Przeżuwałam spokojnie jedzenie dalej, chociaż sto różnych myśli i reakcji pchało się, by zostać wykonanym.**

 **\- Podobno - oceniłam, odwracając się. Stał tam Loki, jakby nigdy nic. Ubrany w coś w rodzaju tuniki i prostych spodni, stał boso. I wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Bez ran, bez ubytków na zdrowiu. Ciekawe...**

 **Uniósł brew.**

 **\- Nie reagujesz... niespokojnie - ocenił. O geniuszu, brawo za zauważenie tego. Schrupałam jeszcze kilka łyżek, nim odpowiedziałam.**

 **\- Jeśli tu jesteś to mam dwa wyjścia. Albo się tutaj przeniosłeś za pomocą iluzji i nie jesteś w stanie mi zrobić krzywdy - stwierdziłam spokojnie, po czym pomieszałam łyżką w misce, nie patrząc na niego - Albo uciekłeś, a żadne moje krzyki czy próby i tak mi nie pomogą - dodałam.**

 **Uśmiechnął się, chocia rodzaju tego uśmieszku nie umiałam spreceryzować. Ale wiedziałam, że szczery to on nie jest. Musiałam też potem powiedzieć, że zaczynał łamać nasze osłony. Z miejsca, w którym był uwięziony nie powinnien wysyłać nawet niematerialnych iluzji.**

 **\- Nie dziwię się, że zwiedzasz. Dostałabym kota na twoim miejscu - zauważyłam raczej przyjaźnie. Usiadł. Nie wiedziałam, że iluzje mogą ro robić.**

 **\- Więc mnie wypuść - zaproponował, patrząc jak jem. Było to drażniące. A miał wzrok jak głodujące dzieci z Nikeragui, które zobaczą ostatnią kurę w wiosce - Obiecuje ci, że w tedy zobaczysz bardzo wiele interesujących rzeczy.**

 **Prychnęłam.**

 **\- Dla niektórych osób interesującą rzeczą jest kolejny odcinek Zakochanych Serc - odpowiedziałam żartem, chociaż nie miał szansy go zrozumieć.**

 **Wstałam, odwracając się do niego plecami. To było głupie. Wsadziłam miskę do zlewu i zalałam wodą, by potem nie mieć problemu z myciem miseczki po płatkach.**

 **Wytrzepałam ręce z wody i przyjrzałam się iluzji dość życzliwie.**

 **\- Przynieść coś ci? - zapytałam, brodą wskazując dół.**

 **\- Ten... napój - zażyczył sobie, kiwając głową.**

 **Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie.**

 **\- Jest obrzydliwy - ocenił. A ja uśmiechałam się złośliwie dalej.**

 **Chwyciłam za butelkę coli, lodowato zimnej, bo z lodówki i wzruszyłam ramionami. Iluzji już nie było.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Znów byłam sama, co drażniło mnie strasznie. I nie tylko byłam niezadowolona, bo również rozgoryczona. Ciotka miała podobno ze mną zostawać, ale cały czas znikała i to na całe dnie. Wietrzyłam podstęp.**

 **Dlatego w sumie Loki był jedynym towarzystwem, na jakiego mogłam liczyć, jeśli chodzi o... rozmowę. To zabawne, ale kiedy odkrył, że nic nie jestem w stanie mu zaproponować, przestał starać się za wszelką cenę wodzić mnie za nos.**

 **Chociaż czasem i tak próbował.**

 **Ziewnęłam, siedząc na ziemi w piwnicy. Sam wciąż na wpół leżał, na wpół siedział na łóżku, przyglądając mi się z paskudnym grymasem.**

 **\- Jesteś uwięziona w czterech ścianach. Każdy dzień jest twoim ostatnim. Nie masz planów. Prawie godne pogardzenia - powiedział po dłuższej chwili.**

 **Wzruszyłam ramionami. Dziwne, ale nie czułam się poruszona tym, co powiedział.**

 **\- Cwaniak. Żyjesz prawdopodobnie kilkaset lat, więc miałeś czas na wiele rzeczy - zachichotałam. Zaszeleściło opakowanie od chipsów. Jakiś czas temu próbowałam poczęstować nimi Lokiego, ale z pogardą odrzucił podarunek. Twierdził, że mu to cuchnie tak, że nie przęłknąłby nawet kęsa.**

 **Słodko.**

 **\- Czas i miejsce to atrybuty ludzi, którzy szukają usprawiedliwień - powiedział spokojnie. Prychnęłam, tym razem ja. Łatwo mówić to komuś, kto od wchodzenia po kilku schodkach nie dostaje zadyszki.**

 **\- A łyżka na to niemożliwe - westchnęłam.**

 **\- Katherine! Natychmiast chodź tutaj! - krzyk cioteczki spowodował, że wstałam, nie zastanawiając się, co właściwie robię - Natychmiast! Kath!**

 **Popędziłam na górę, robiąc wielkie oczy i zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Klatka piersiowa podnosiła się i opadała, a ja miałam problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. W głowie zakręciło się, ale parłam twardo do przodu.**

 **W końcu znalazłam ciotkę, lub raczej powinnam stwierdzić, że było na odwrót. Miała na wpół spalone włosy, zniszczone ubranie i wyraz przerażenia na twarzy.**

 **\- Posłuchaj uważnie. Za dokładnie dwie minuty wpadną tutaj prawdziwi wrogowie. Prawdziwi, rozumiesz? Będą zabijali. Masz dokładnie dwie minuty na przekonanie Lokiego, by pomógł ci uciec! Już!**

 **\- Ale mama...**

 **\- Nie ma czsu, ruszaj! - prawie zepchneła mnie ze schodów. Byłam przerażona, źle się czułam i miałam wrażenie, że za moment to, że kręci mi się w głowie spowoduje, że po prostu legnę na podłodze i umrę.**

 **Drzwi załomotały. Ciotka musiała je czymś obstawić, a ja z piwnicy nie miałam żadnej drogi ucieczki.**

 **\- CO TAM SIĘ DZIEJE?! - Loki krzyknął z oczekiwaniem. Nie widziałam jego twarzy. Ale słyszałam głos. Miał nadzieję wykorzystać sytuację, co było logiczne.**

 **Przegryzłam wargę. Nie pomoże mi. Musiałabym go zmusić, by pomógł, ale przecież nie mam nic, co mogłoby go zainteresować.**

 **Byłam dodatkowo niczym więcej, jak ciężarem.**

 **Właśnie.**

 **Pobiegłam, dysząc ciężko, ku Lokiemu, łapiąc oddech jak karp. Stał na samej granicy tego, co mógł przekroczyć, wychylając się na tyle, na ile mógł. Miał zacięty wyraz twarzy i takie paskudne ogniki w oczach, że miałam wrażenie, że ktoś umrze.**

 **Gorzej, że ja byłam w pierwszej trójce listy.**

 **Podjęłam decyzję błyskawicznie, a pomogło mi w tym to, że na górze... Musiało się dziać naprawdę wiele. Odepchnełam myśli o matce, o tym, że słysząłam krzyki, o tym, że na górze ktoś demolował i niszczył wszystko, co tylko mógł. Skoczyłam ku Lokiemu, chwytając go za ramię i pchnęłam w jego stronę taką ilością magii, na ile tylko mogłam. Próbował stworzyć tarczę, ale przed tym zaklęciem nie mógł się w tych warunkach bronić. Nie przy wszystkich symbolach magicznych i kreślach.**

 **\- Ty... Związałaś mnie ze sobą! - warknął. A ja poleciałam mimo wszystko do tyłu, kiedy ból eksplodował, a moja twarz zalała się krwią.**

 **Obudziłam się.**

 **No, początek może być, zważywszy na to, że w ogóle się obudziłam. Bolał mnie brzuch, kręciło się w głowie. Szum w uszach nie ustawał, a miałam wrażenie, że jeszcze długo nie będę słyszała nic innego. Czułam się jak w więzieniu, a to tylko było moje ciało.**

 **Kaszlnęłam na próbę. Czułam metaliczny, paskudny zapach krwi. Moja twarz lepiła się od niej, włosy były nią pozlepiane.**

 **\- I co ja mam niby z tobą zrobić? - odezwał się Loki, a ja pochyliłam najpierw głowę, jakby w oczekiwaniu na uderzenie, po czym spojrzałam na jego chudą, wściekłą twarz. Był blady, tak zresztą jak i przedtem, dodatkowo jego nozdrza drgały. Nie muszę mówić, że był wściekły?**

 **Bo był.**

 **\- Związałaś swoje bezwartościowe życie z moim! Ty głupia śmiertelniczko! - warknął. Uniósł dłoń, którą natychmiast zapłonęła zielenią, po czym jakby po walce sam z sobą znów ją opuścił. Miotał się przez chwilę. Jakoś mu się nie dziwiłam.**

 **Zaklęcie było potężne, skutki okropne. Jeśli ja umrę, umrze i on. Jeśli ja oberwę, oberwie i on. Z mojej strony nie musiałam się bać tego samego.**

 **Bolała mnie głowa, a on krzyczał. Zaczęłam masować skronie.**

 **\- Nie miałam wyboru - rzuciłam z niezadowoleniem.**

 **Miał ochotę urwać mi głowę. To było widać. Może nawet przez chwilę sobie to wyobrażał. Nie widziałam jak tworzy iluzję, bo byłam odporna na tego typu magię, ale... No właśnie. Coś majstrował.**

 **\- Muszę przyznać, że zaklęcie jest trwałe - powiedział niechętnie, kiedy się już uspokoił na tyle, by nie podskakiwać jak uparta, wściekła piłka - I co ja niby mam z tobą zrobić?! Czego oczekiwałaś, idiotko?!**

 **Przegryzłam wargi.**

 **\- Ty możesz mi, ja zdejmę czar - wiedziałam, że jeśli to zrobię, będę martwa. A on zatańczy na moich kościach - Pomóż mi wyzdrowieć, a...**

 **Jęknął. Co prawda pierwsze co pomyślałam, to to, by odnaleźć mamę, ale... Nie miała szans. Skoro weszli do naszego domu, znaczyło, że wcześniej znaleźli mamę. Czułam gulę w gardle, ale łzy uparcie nie płynęły. Musiałam być w szoku. Lub coś w tym stylu...**

 **Otrząsnęłam się.**

 **\- Co teraz? - zapytałam nieśmiale. Nie musiałam się bać, że spróbuje mnie zabić, czy pobić. Jeśli lubił swoje życie i nie był masochostą fizycznie nic mi nie zrobi.**

 **Zacisnął zęby z taką siłą, że miałam wrażenie, ze wystrzelą w moją stronę. Chociaż bardziej bałam się tego, że tu i teraz zwymiotuję na samą siebie.**

 **\- Muszę najpierw znaleźć ci kryjówkę. Potem nałożyć na ciebie glif paraliżujący dziką magię, byś nie zabiła nas przez przypadek... Gdzie ja niby cię umieszczę? Potrzebuję cholernej wartowni i strażnika, albo od razu całej armii strażników! - znów zaczął się wściekać. Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, nie licząc tego, że chodził w tą i spowrotem, po czym przystanął. I uśmiechnął się słodko.**

 **A ja wiedziałam, że ktoś będzie miał kłopoty. Tylko jeszcze nie wiedziałam kto.**

 **Teleportacja nie była taka zła. Nauczyłabym się jej, gdyby tylko zdrowie by mi na to pozwoliło. Niestety, jestem żałosna. Nie jestem nawet w stanie się bronić.**

 **Loki chwycił mnie po prostu za ramię i przeniosłam się wraz z nim. Radosna przemoc nie bardzo mi się podobała, zważywszy na to, że z pewnością będę mieć sińce na ramieniu.**

 **I on również.**

 **Pojawiliśmy się w czyjejś łazience. Wielkiej łazience, tak wielkiej, że miałam wrażenie, że cały mój dom mógłby się w niej pomieścić. Mimo tego, że miałam ochotę kucnąć, by się uspokoić i poczekać na lepsze samopoczucie, powiodłam spojrzeniem po okolicy. I niestety zatrzymałam wzrok na gołym tyłku należącym do mężczyzny.**

 **Pisnęłam, od razu zamykając oczy. Uścisk Lokiego ani trochę nie zelżał i w sumie bardzo dobrze, bo poczułam, jak niekontrolowana magia wystrzliwuje ze mnie. Usłyszałam brzdęk, jakby szyby lub lustra.**

 **\- Co się tu do cholery dzieje? - głos, którego nie znałam. Mimo zamkniętych oczu, miałam mroczki, które tańcowały radośnie. Zresztą ciemność wydawała się kołysać. Silna dłoń co prawda powstrzymywała mnie przed upadkiem, ale mój niefajny stan sprawiał, że mało co orientowałam się w tym, co wokoło się dzieje.**

 **\- Stark. Chcę byś przechował dla mnie bagaż.**

 **Pewnie bym się normalnie obraziła za określenie mnie w taki sposób, ale jakoś miałam to w nosie. Pragnęłam tylko, by mnie puścił i żeby kołysanie ustało. Miałam szczerą ochotę zwymiotować. Najlepiej na niego.**

 **\- Bagaż? A co ja przedszkole jestem? - zapytał podniesionym głosem. Ton w moich uszach brzmiał jakby ktoś mi wrzasnął prosto przez megafon. Z niewielkiej odległości. - Co to w ogóle za dzieciak?**

 **Dalej tkwiłam z zamkniętymi oczami. Ktoś odchrząknął, a ja wreszcie otworzyłam oczy. Facet miał już ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder. Ze zdziwieniem odkryłam, ze tyłek należał do Tonyego Starka. Ten gość był w telewizji!**

 **Wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Ból głowy wrócił ze zdwojoną siłą.**

 **\- Nie interesuj się. Masz ją tylko przechować na jakiś czas. - odpowiedział Loki w dość ponury sposób, potrząsając moim ramieniem, jakby chciał podkreślić, że na pewno chodzi o mnie.**

 **\- Nie - odpowiedział od razu. Westchnęłam w duchu. Niech już skończą. Niech zostawią mnie w spokóju.**

 **\- Czyżby, Stark? - zapytał Loki, marszcząc brwi i uśmiechając się wyjątkowo złośliwie - Więc jak rozumiem nie masz ochoty więcej otrzymywać pewnego surowca z innego świata? Szkoda, bo akurat miałem przygotowaną całkiem niezłą porcję. Mam nadzieję, że nie trafi ona w jakieś niepowołane ręce...**

 **\- Na przykład twoje? Ups, zapomniałem się - Stark wyglądał na nieszczerze ucieszonego. Zerkał na mnie ostrzegawczo.**

 **Ten moment wybrałam, by znów zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczyma. Odpadłam. Znowu.**

 **Siedziałam przy stole. I spowiadałam się.**

 **Upadek był krótkotrwały i jaźń wróciła całkiem szybko, ale nie na tyle szybko, by nie przegapić zniknięcia Lokiego. Facet mnie przerażał, zwłaszcza, że w jego szaleństwie była metoda. Miał jednak na szczęście wiele wad, a jedno z nich było przekonanie o własnej potędze. Gorzej, że miał rację.**

 **Stark zaprowadził mnie do kuchni, miejsca wydającego się w sumie na nieużywane. Pewnie taki milioner z gazet jak on ma całą armię kucharek, sprzątaczek, lokajów i całej tej reszty, która pilnuje, by nie wchodzić mu w drogę i znikać z zasięgu wzroku. Po prostu... WOW.**

 **\- Czyli... Dobrze zrozumiałem? Teraz jak w jakikolwiek sposób oberwiesz, on oberwie również? - zapytał Stark. Nie powiem, miałam wrażenie, że ta wiadomość sprawiła mu sporo uciechy.**

 **Dziwne. Osoby bogate i sławne, takie jak on nie powinny zachowywać się w taki sposób. Właściwie... Był normalny. Chociaż nieco zbyt wygadany i o drobinę złośliwy. I chociaż traktował mnie jak małolatę, zresztą tak mnie nazwając, zachowywał się jak zwykły człowiek.**

 **Szokujące.**

 **\- No właściwie to tak - przytaknęłam. Oklapły mi ramiona. - Jeśli oboje nie umrzemy przez moją magię, to i tak długo nie pożyję. Eh...**

 **Stark wzruszył ramionami i cmoknął. Sączył jakiś alkohol. Patrzyłam na szklankę nieco za długo. Łzy zakręciły się w oczach. Moja mama...**

 **Otworzył usta. Zamknął usta.**

 **\- Słuchaj, nie jestem za dobry w tym całym interesie miłych słówek. Chlapnij sobie - poradził, wyciągając nową szklankę i nalewając z własnej butelki. Wrzucił również do solidnej porcji lodu i podsunął szklankę w moją stronę.**

 **Nie pijałam alkoholu. To nie był za dobry pomysł. W moim stanie prawdopodobnie spicie alkoholem mogło się bardzo źle skończyć.**

 **I cały czas narzekam na swoje życie. Zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnęłam po szklankę.**

 **\- Ja... ja... widzę zielone myszki - powiedziałam, patrząc, jak dwa małe gryzonie przemykają po podłodze, nie zatrzymując się na chwilę.**

 **Stark uniósł głowę. Był mniej więcej tak pijany jak ja. Byłam zaskoczona, że wytrwałam aż taaaakie morze alkoholu. Powiódł spojrzeniem mniej więcej tak nieprzytomnym, że zastanawiałam się, czy nie odpadnie tu i teraz. Potem zerknęła na dwie puste już butelki. Pokiwał głową.**

 **\- No tak. To Banner i Bruce. Moje eksperymenty z pewnym... przyjacielem. Czasem uciekają - wyjaśnił, zezując na miejsce, na które wskazywałam. - Czasem też mutują. Dobrym pomysłem jest w tedy emigracja na inne światy - powiedział pijackim głosem.**

 **Przyglądałam się myszom z niedogadnioną miną. No, a przynajmniej ze sporym niezrozumieniem. Myszki przebiegły i zniknęły w odmętach mebli. Podrapałam się po głowie. Tego się nie spodziewałam.**

 **\- No... Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałam się dwu mutujących myszy u miliardera. Prasa oddałaby pewnie lewą rękę, by zdobyć fotki.**

 **Wzniósł palec i wycelował go w moją stronę.**

 **\- Powinnaś przeczytać artykuł o kozie, granacie przeciwpancernym i mnie w roli głównej. Chciałem go sobie oprawić, ale Pepper mi nie pozwoliła - wyjaśnił nieco płaczliwie.**

 **Zamrugałam. Ciekawość to pierwszy stopnień do piekła, powtarzałam sobie. I zdawałam sobie sprawę, że jest coś nie tak, skoro ta koza dziwnie pasuje mi do schematu. I to, że miliarder, Iron Man i Tony Stark w jednym jest takim normalnym, zwykłym człowiekiem.**

 **Jeśli odkryję, że czasem coś je i musi korzystać z toalety, padnę trupem i to tu i teraz.**

 **Nie wiedziałam też, kto to jest Pepper, ale przeszkadzało mi to jakoś specjalnie. Właściwie byłam zajęta stwierdzaniem, że świat jest piękny. I smakowity, nie wiedzieć czemu.**

 **\- Zła Pepper, zła. - Potwierdził to kiwnięciem głowy.**

 **\- Muszę... Muszę... - nie bardzo wiedziałam, co musi, ale wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu. A ja zostałam sama.**

 **Głowa opadła mi na stół i znieruchomiałam.**

 **Nie wiem ile czasu minęło, ale obudziło mnie dźganie palcem w ramię. Nade mną stał Loki, Loki we własnej, wkurzonej odsłonie. Właściwie była to norma.**

 **\- Hr? - wybęłkotałam.**

 **Nozdrza poruszyły się. Zagapiłam się na ten gest z zaskoczeniem. Było to tak cholernie... malownicze.**

 **\- Zostawiłem cię na parę godzin a ty już rujnujesz swoje zdrowie i moje przy okazji w żałośnych próbach samobójstwa?! - warknął. Właściwie... Nie pomyślałam. Pewnie miał trochę racji.**

 **Jednak wciąż nie wiedzieć czemu wydawało mi się to ani trochę nieważne.**

 **Czknęłam.**

 **Nie wytrzymał i złapał mnie w pół, po czym teleportował się. Pierwszy raz doświadczyłam to przytomna prawie w stu procentach i muszę przyznać, że to było naprawdę coś. Na ramionach i dłoniach czułam lekki chłodek, potem jakby podmuch na karku, po czym już tkwiłam w innym miejscu.**

 **Nie doceniłam tego.**

 **Po fakcie zwymiotowałam. I to prosto na niego. Gdyby mimika mogłaby zabijać, byłabym martwa. Zamiast tego wylądowałam prawie głową w dół, kiedy podstawił mnie pod prysznic i puścił na mnie lodowato zimną wodę.**

 **Początkowo nawet nie przyuważyłam, w końcu sam fakt, że Loki wie, jak obsługiwać prysznic był zadziwiający.**

 **\- Od dzisiaj masz całkowity zakaz na tego typu działania, czy to jasne? Ja musiałem otwierać portale do innych światów, by znaleźć artefakty które będą blokować jeden z twoich rodzai magii, a ty w tym czasie tak radośnie poświęciłaś się pijaństwie?! - Prawie wykrzyknął. Głos naprawdę miał efektowny. Idealny do grożenia zagładą świata, czy czymś w tym guście. Właściwie jak sie zastanowić mógłby też być akwizytorem. Oni to dopiero byli posłańcami apokalipsy. Matka zawsze twierdziła, że w nich jest coś wyjątkowo zabójczego i niepokojącego.**

 **Te szerokie uśmiechy.**

 **Mógłby z tym głosem też być nauczycielem, przynajmniej w mojej szkole. Oni też najchętniej widzieli innych jako robactwo.**

 **Ścierpła mi skóra, chociaż nie wiem, czy od wizji Lokiego sprzedającego jakiś bubel, czy od lodowatej wody.**

 **\- Yh... - spróbowałam wypełznąć z brodzika, ale przytrzymał mnie mocno.**

 **\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem! - warknął, przeciągając ostatnie słowo, jakby chciał się nim napawać - Ty durna śmiertelna idiotko!**

 **Niejasno podejrzewałam, że mi się należało. Naprawdę. W sumie nie pomyślałam, a przez własną głupotę mogłam doprowadzić się do paskudnego stanu. I jego też, chociaż wątpiłam, by ktoś na ziemii płakał akurat za nim.**

 **\- Śmiertelna idiotka zrozumiała. Nie musisz tak mi wyć do ucha - wymamrotałam.**

 **Widok jego drżących nozdrzy był powalający. I godny zapamiętania.**

 **Znów mnie chwycił prawie w pół i znów praktycznie byłamw swojej sypialni. Ta teleportacja to bajer. Też tak chcę umieć.**

 **\- Mniejsza, twój midgardzki umysł i tak nie zrozumie prostych poleceń i wyjaśnień, widać wasza teoria, że pochodzicie od małp jest prawdziwa - prychnął, wyciągając niemal znikąd niewielki pakunek. Uniosłam brwi, patrząc co robi, i ignorując fakt, że skądś zna teorię naszej nauki. Ciekawy z niego człek... No, tak jakby człek. - Ta biżuteria powinna blokować ludzką część magii, dziewczyno. Zostanie ci asgardzka, która jest o wiele potężniejsza, niż midgardzka. Dlatego też będę musiał nauczyć cię podstaw władania naszą magią, żebyś...**

 **-... nas nie zabiła, wiem - pokiwałam głową, wyciągając zachłannie ręcę, mając nadzieję od razu obejrzeć sobie przedmioty. Nie dość, że błyskotki, to jeszcze magiczne. Ale bajer!**

 **Nie wiedziałam, czy Loki mnie nie oszukuje i to nie uaktywni jakiś zaklęć, które zrobią mi krzywdę. Nie mógł ściągnąć ze mnie tego zaklęcia. Nie mógł mnie torturować, bo sam odczułby ból.**

 **W sumie właśnie zadałam sobie sprawę, że będę mu współczuła, kiedy doświadczy bólu menstruacyjnego.**

 **Potrząsnęłam głową, odganiając myśli, a on podał mi niewielki pakunek, który z wypiekami na twarzy zaczęłam rozpakowywać. W dłoniach po chwili miałam szkatułkę, czarną, błyszczącą i ciepłą w dotyku. Najciekawsze było to, że, gdy lekko przyciskało się ciepłą powierzchnie, ona reagowała lekkim zagłębieniem.**

 **\- Masz zamiar ją nałożyć, czy gapić się, jak bezużyteczny śmiertelnik? - warknął.**

 **Założył ręcę na wyskości piersi i przypatrywał mi się z wyjątkowo odstraszającą miną. Właściwie zawsze wyglądał na pogardliwego cwaniaka. Niejasno podejrzewam, że gdyby urodził się na ziemi, pewnie byłby typowym palantem, co w dzieciństwie wyrywa muchom skrzydełka, a w liceum jest powodem do fali samobójstw wśród nauczycieli i uczniów.**

 **Niejasno znów podejrzewałam, że uciezyłby się z takiego porównaniu.**

 **Otworzyłam szkatułkę. Pierścień i kolczyk. Jeden kolczyk jeśli chodzi o szczerość. I jeśli znów chodzi o szczerość, byłam zawiedziona. Nawet patrząc na Lokiego, wiedziałam, że oni tam chyba lubili biżuerię i ozdoby. Ubiór Lokiego dawał to do zrozumienia. Mama też miała sporo pamiątek po tacie, między innymi jego sygnety w kształcie węża połykającego własny ogon. Były bogato zdobione i muszę przyznać, że robiły wrażenie ciężkich.**

 **Ale to...**

 **Były lekkie. Pierścień był zwykłym krążkiem ze złota i czerni, połyskującym. Drobny pierścionek, który właściwie nie rzucał się w oczy. Dopiero po namyśle stwierdziłam, że właściwie to nawet dobrze. Gdyby Loki przyniósł i kazał mi nosić jakieś ciężkie, rzucające się w oczy ustrojstwo, miałabym problem.**

 **Kolczyk z kolei był pojedynczym słupkiem srebno złotym, drobnym i również lekkim. No cóż... Był jeden. Ale z drugiej strony przynajmniej w szkole uznają, że jestem albo zdrowo kopnięta, albo jesteś oryginalnym artystą. Czy jakoś tak.**

 **Czknęłam.**

 **Zaczęłam wpinać do ucha kolczyk, ale błyskawicznie został mi odebrany. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że może być tak szybki, co było błędem. Eh, Kath musisz się wiele nauczyć. Zwłaszcza, że kiedyś cię to zabije.**

 **\- Czyś ty rozum postradała? Zresztą, kogo ja pytam?! - wykrzyknął, znów zaczynając zachowywać się jak rozjuszony kocur - A słyszałaś o zdjęciu pierwszej osłony?!**

 **Nie słyszałam. I widać to było po mojej twarzy. Warknął przeciągle, zasłaniając sobie teatralnie oczy.**

 **\- Niemożliwe. To po prostu niemożliwe - zaczął narzekać, a ja nerwowo przestąpiłam z nogi na nogę - Musiałem akurat zostać sparowany magią przez najgłupszą możliwą śmiertelniczkę, która jest jedną nogą w grobie. Która nawet nie zna podstaw magii!**

 **Mamrotał jeszcze długo. Miałam wrażenie, że w jakiś sposób przynosi mu to ulgę. Właściwie nie zazdrościłam mu jego sytuacji.**

 **W końcu sam sobie skinął głową. Zmrużył oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się zimno.**

 **\- Nie mam wyboru, skoro tak - rzucił, jakby sam siebie próbował usprawiedliwić. A przez skórę przebiegły mi ciarki. W sumie szybko wytrzeźwiałam, ale jak te zielonkawe oczy patrzą na mnie, to niestety innej opcji nie było, jak przywrócić swój mózg do używalności - Będę musiał uczyć cię kompletnych podstaw. Podstaw! Tego uczy się kilkuletnie dzieci!**

 **Skinęłam głową, teraz byłam w stanie zgodzić się niemal z nim w każdej kwestii. No, prawie w każdej, bo jakoś nie rozumiała zapędów do niszczenia świata.**

 **\- Dzisiaj masz doprowadzić się do porządku, czy to jasne? Jutro...**

 **\- A co z moją szkołą? - to było wybitnie głupie. Nagle zdałam sobie sprawę, że powinnam sama o sobie decydować. Byłam jeszcze dzieciakiem, ale kiedy zabrakło przy mnie mamy i ciotki, okazywało się, że jeszcze ubyło mi kilkanaście lat. Gula w gardle jasno wykazywała, że jestem sama. Mamy nie ma. Nie powie mi, co powinnam zrobić.**

 **Było to przerażające.**

 **Bardziej przerażające było jednak to, że pytałam o to Lokiego.**

 **Uniósł brwi. Będąc naprawdę mocno zdziwionym.**

 **\- Szkoła? To miejsce, w którym kształcicie swoją młodzież, tak? - zapytał. Prychnął - Nie możesz tam wrócić. Wrogowie twojego rodu wiedzą, że im umknęłaś, na dodatek pewnie po pozostałościach magii dowiedzą się, że to ja ci umożliwiłem. Jesteś doskonałym celem - skinął mi głową.**

 **Oparłam się o ścianę. Każdy uczeń chyba byłby przeszczęśliwy, że nie musi chodzić do szkoły, a psy łańcuchowe, potocznie zwane nauczycielami dadzą spokój. Jakoś nie wydawało mi się teraz to godne zazdroszczenia. Dla mnie jakoś zaczynało się wydawać, że to nic innego, jak kompletne zerwanie ze starym życiem.**

 **Matka i ciotka pewnie nie żyły. Dom pewnie był w ruinie. Moja magia mnie zabijała, chociaż chwilowo całkiem nieźle się czuję. A dodatkowo związałam swoje życie z szaleńcem, który lubi podbijać lub niszczyć (niepotrzebne skreślić) inne światy. Pięknie, brzmi jak prawdziwe marzenie każdej nastolatki.**

 **No, ale znów miał rację.**

 **Niestety.**


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Więc... chcesz powiedzieć, że naczelny psychopata światów zabronił ci chodzić do szkoły?**

 **Stark stał w czymś, co prawdopodobnie było salonem. Na stole ze szkła spoczywało spore pudełko od pizzy, którym raczył się, co chwilę namawiając mnie, bym również się poczęstowała. Chociaż i tak zabierał najlepsze kawałki. W drugiej ręce trzymał szklankę z alkoholem. Właściwie pił go bardzo, ale to bardzo dużo, ale przecież chyba wiedział co robi. On tu robi za dorosłego, chociaż patrząc na to, jak brudzi i to, że często wygląda na kompletnie nieprzytomnego... Był zadziwiający. Pojawiał się i znikał we własnym... no domu. Bywało, że nie widziałam go kilka dni, bo siedział na dole, w warsztacie, gdzie dłubał godzinami, bez opamiętania, nie zważając na brak snu i pożywienia. Jeśli takie zachowanie oznacza geniusza, to ja wysiadam. Czasem pojawiał się, mrugając w naturalnym świetle, szukając szybko czegoś, co może zjeść i wypić w dużych ilościach. Następnie odsypiał. Potem zaczynały się imprezy, na których pojawiał się znienacka, a ja oglądałam potem w tv, co tym razem wymyślił, kogo ostro wkurzył i kogo zaliczył. I znów następnie do warsztatu. Właściwie był łatwy w prowadzeniu. Ale za cholerę nie dało się stwierdzić, kiedy skończy się poszczególny etap. I jak bardzo będzie problemowy.**

 **\- Nie to, że uważam, że to głupi pomysł, w końcu szkoła przeszkadza w nauce, ale... Loki? Poważnie?**

 **Nie mógł za bardzo chyba w to uwierzyć. Pocierał zarost, kręcąc głową i prychając.**

 **\- Co będzie następne? Zabroni ci chodzić na kinderbale? Będzie zabierał ci cukierki? Musze przyznać, że jak na łotra się stacza.**

 **Zmarszczyłam brwi.**

 **\- No ej, jestem za stara na kinderbale - powiedziałam z lekkim niezadowoleniem. Jak to miło, że uznawał mnie za aż takiego dzieciaka. - I wcale nie uważam, że szkoła jest taka do kitu. Ja tam ją lubię...**

 **Pewnie dlatego, że tak naprawdę miałam duży kredyt u nauczycieli. Traktowali mnie, jakbym była jedną nogą w grobie. Właściwie byłam, ale i tak i tak to było całkiem przydatne.**

 **Stark zauważył, że się zmieniam. Nie byłam już tak chorobliwie blada, ani nie wyglądałam, jakby każdy krok mógł się skończyć w moim wypadku nieszczęściem. Właściwie byłam pełna energii, przytyło mi się trochę, przez co nie wyglądałam jak kościotrup w dzinsach, nawet włosy wyglądały o wiele lepiej. Podejrzewałam, że to był wpływ więzi z Lokim. Musiałam jakoś od niego pobierać siły. Innej opcji nie widziałam.**

 **\- Lubić to można małe puchate króliczki - parknął. Potem pokręcił głową. Miliarder ziewnął przeciągle i usadowił się na kanapie - Mówiąc szczerze zawsze można coś wymyśleć, jeśli naprawdę tak bardzo chcesz chodzić do szkoły. Ale na pewno tego chcesz?**

 **Pokiwałam głową. Lekcje z Lokim były stresujące. Nie był dobrym nauczycielem, dodatkowo przerażał mnie. A ja dodatkowo nie rozumiałam asgardzkiej magii, która była ostra, iluzyjna i potężna. Miałam wrażenie, że igram z ogniem. Raz nieplanowanym zaklęciem powaliłam nas oboje, chociaż nie wiedziałam za bardzo, co właściwie robię. Loki też był pewien jednego. Potrzebowałam więcej zaklętej, blokującej biżuterii.**

 **Źle też spałam, bo śniły mi się mama i ciocia, obie śmiertelnie ranne, umierające mi na rękach. Nawet nie chciałam o tym myśleć.**

 **A szkoła? Szkoła byłaby z pewnością czymś, co mogło by mówić: ej, jesteś normalna!**

 **Pewnie tej decyzji pożałuję, ale teraz... Teraz była odpowiednia.**

 **\- Szkoła. Heh - Parknął w szklankę, którą się teraz raczył. Płyn w środku zachlupotał, a Tony Stark wciąż wydawął się niedowierzający - Nie myślałem, że tego dożyję.**

 **Pierwszy dzień i miałam się spóźnić! Szlag by to trafił!**

 **Nieuczesana, w piżamie jeszcze, skacząc praktycznie na jednej nodze szukałam ubrań, których byłam pewna, że przyszykowałam wczoraj. Miały być długie, obszerne, by odpowiednio ukryć siniaki i zadrapania. Niestety moja regenracja była całkowicie ludźka, przez co każda nauka z Lokim kończyła się praktycznie na tym, że wyglądałam jak ofiara wypadku samochodowego. Jak nic, gdyby ktoś to zobaczył, wylądowałabym u szkolnego psychologa, który każde na lalce pokazać mi, gdzie i kto mnie bił. Mówiąc taaak baaardzo poooowoli.**

 **\- Jaaaarvis, gdzie moje skarpetki?! Były tu wczoraj!**

 **\- Zlokowalizowano na biurku w przedniej części sypialni. Zaraz obok komiksów o Fantastycznej Czwórce - Sztuczna inteligencja w Stark Tower była cholernie przydatna, chociaż czasem czułam się jak w reality show, w którym to Tony był Wielkim Bratem. I pewnie miał z tego niezły ubaw.**

 **Rzuciłam sie w tamtym kierunku, znajdując kulkę skarpetek, które tak bezczelnie się ukryły przede mną.**

 **Potem, ubrana już, zbiegłam na dół, szukając Starka. Nie zdążyłam zrobić sobie śniadania do szkoły, więc miałam nadzieję wysępić nieco drobniaków u Iron Mana. Chociaż, mówiąc szczerze, pewnie te drobniaki będą takie, że będę mogła sobie kupić niewielkie miasteczko w Afryce.**

 **Przystanęłam, kiedy zaległa cisza.**

 **Tony nie był sam. Towarzyszyli mu inni ludzie, a ja otworzyłam usta. To byli oni! Oni dopiero byli sławni! Avengersi na żywo wyglądali biedniej, ubrani w zwykłe ciuchy wydawali się zwykłymi ludźmi. Ale byli obrońcami! Byli superbohaterami. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, by superbohater miał dziurę w skarpetce...**

 **A Hawkeye miał.**

 **Przełknełam zażenowanie, rozczesałam włosy palcami i weszłam pozornie bez lęku. Byli tak blisko, a głupio mi było pytać o autografy... A miałabym pokaźną kolekcję. Rudowłosa kobieta, łucznik, kapitan i mężczyzna o dobrotliwej twarzy wydawali mi się nierealni.**

 **Och wow.**

 **\- Przestałaś się już ślinić, młoda? - zapytał Stark, a ja zaczerwieniłam się gwałtownie.**

 **Wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku.**

 **\- Co? - nie zrozumiał. A ja z kolei uniosłam brew. Gest, który zresztą zapożyczyłam od niego.**

 **\- Jak to co? Potrzebuję na śniadanie do szkoły. Stołówka i te sprawy? - zapytałam, bo wydawało się, że nie bardzo rozumie, o co mi chodzi. Ciekawe swoją drogą do jakiej on szkoły chodził. O ile wcześniej nie wysadził jej w powietrze, uznając że kończy w ten sposób swoją przygodę z edukacją. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że mógł uznać, że jest zbyt genialny na chodzenie w mundurku.**

 **\- Tony. Przesadziłeś. Ona jest bardzo nieletnia - powiedziała rudowłosa, a ja drgnęłam.**

 **\- Swoją drogą zamiast zostawiania pieniędzy na toaletce, dajesz jej drobniaki na stołówkę? Poważnie? - odezwał się łucznik, kręcąc głową. Trudno ocenić jak bardzo był rozbawiony, a jak zaskoczony. Brwi powędrowały do góry, niemal pod linię włosów.**

 **Otworzyłam szerzej oczy. Spojrzeliśmy razem ze Starkiem na siebie, po czym oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.**

 **Wyszłam z "drobniakami", a za moimi plecami wybuchnęła apokalipsa głosów. I to dość wzburzonych. Miałam wrażenie, że naraz mówią wszyscy pozostali oprócz Starka, jednak to zamieszanie nie pozwoliło mi rozpoznać słów.**

 **Kierowca Starka czekał na mnie na dole, trzymając kluczyki.**

 **\- Jak chcesz, to ja mogę cię zawieźć - mówili na niego Happy. Zabawne, ale podobno był bokserem. Mi raczej kojarzył się z kimś, kto sprzedaje kwiaty. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego. - Żaden problem przecież...**

 **Pokręciłam głową.**

 **\- Obiecał mi, że mogę jeździć sama. No wiesz, mam już prawko, przyda się sprawdzić, czy nie wybiłam się z rytmu...**

 **Wskazał mi mocno żółtego garbusa. Był... boski. Czyściutki, odpicowany, ale i starego typu, przypominał cudowną puszkę. Odpaliłam silnik. Rzężenie było odpowiednie, chociaż wyczuwałam bardziej, niż słyszałam jakąś dodatkową nutę.**

 **Happy chyba to przyuważył.**

 **\- Sama rozumiesz, grzebał przy nim - wyszczerzył zęby.**

 **Jechało się całkiem sprawnie. Połowa zainstalowanych w panelu rzeczy była dla mnie zagadką, wolałam nie dotykać niczego, czego nie rozpoznawałam. Szkoła okazała się całkiem również znośna, wielki budynek z rodzaju nowoczesnych, otoczonych dużą ilością zieleni. Był też basen, do którego nie miałam zamiaru się zbliżać, kort tenisowy, mnóstwo świetnych samochodów i nawet dwa prywatne helikoptery.**

 **Szlag. Chciałam normalnej szkoły, naprawdę. Zamiast tego Stark wysłał mnie do jakiejś cholernie-bogatej-szlag-by-to-trafił. Poziom pewnie był wysoki. Tak samo jak ego uczniów.**

 **Tak naprawdę lekcje przesiedziałam. Z tyłu, gdzie okazuje się, że tylne ławki nie są jak w każdej normalnej szkole powodem do zajebistości.**

 **Bogaci są popieprzeni.**

 **Wychodząc z budynku, miałam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Właściwie coś w tym było, bacząc tylko na to, co się wokoło działo. No wiecie, od groma ważniaków, uczniów w moim wieku co uważali się za elitę. Spodziewali się pewnie kogoś ciekawego, zwłaszcza, że plotki już przeszły przez budynek i kilkoro ludzi pytało mnie, w jaki sposób związana byłam ze Starkiem. Kiedy nie otrzymywali odpowiedzi, patrzyli na mnie jak na endemiczny gatunek świetlika.**

 **I w tedy nastąpił kolejny armagedon. Cegły po mojej lewej wybuchły, rozsypując się przy wybuchu ze ściany, a ja rzuciłam się pod drugą ścianę odruchowo, kiedy kawałki kruszcu oraz pył zalał mnie potężną falą. A miałam wrócić do domu! Znaczy do Stark Tower, do pięter mieszkalnych. Jeeej!**

 **W uszach słyszałam szum, coś co powitałam jak starego przyjaciela.**

 **I gdzieś pomiędzy krzyków, zamieszania usłyszałam kroki.**

 **Kobieta, która szła w moim kierunku aż huczała od mocy. A ja leżałam pod ścianą, z rozciętą skronią, gapiąc się bezsensownie.**

 **Była... Nieprawdziwa. Nie miała na sobie iluzji, ale gdzieś coś mi mówiło, że to nie jest jej powłoka. Kobieta była postawna, miała wręcz końskie rysy twarzy i zęby, które podkreślały to podobieństwo. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie gdyby w poprzednim życiu była koniem i tylko przypadkiem teraz uniknęła tego ponownie.**

 **Właściwie... Wiedziałam jak to powinno być. Kino było przez dłuższy okres jedyną moją rozrywką, więc namiętnie wgapiałam się w ekrany. W każdym filmie zły charakter powinnien być odpowiednio ubrany. Nawet Loki miał styl. Ta tutaj go nie miała. Ubrana w zwykłe, sztruksowe spodnie, różowawy, raczej wyblakły sweter oraz raczej tandetną biżueterię z kolorowych koralików wydawała się raczej nie na miejscu.**

 **Włosy, długie i poskręcane w kolorze dojrzałego wina, skręcały się, a ja patrzyłam na uśmiech godny rekina i zapominałam, gdzie właśnie tkwie.**

 **\- Witaj, Katherine. Pewnie mnie nie znasz, ale mamy niedokończone...**

 **Pocisk stworzony z czystego lodu odrzucił ją do tyłu.**

 **\- Jak śmiałaś gówniaro?! - Wydarła się, unosząc głowę i kaszląc. Moje zaklęcie nie zrobiło jej zbyt wielkiej krzywdy, chociaż odrzuciło ją na kilka metrów.**

 **Nie czekałam, posyłając w nią kolejnym zaklęciem, tym razem śmignęła niewielka kula ognia, którą próbowałam rozgrzać do najwyższej temperatury, jaką umiałam zastosować. To zabawne, ale Loki twierdził, że magia żywiołów w moim wypadku jest całkiem silna i wspominał, żebym używała właśnie jej, zamiast mocy otchłani, lub rytuałów.**

 **Kula świstnęła, a ja krzyknęłam, kiedy sama również poparzyłam sobie palce. Skóra na nich wyglądała jak rozpuszczone masło. Zgięłam je na próbę, a w tedy z pęknieć popłynęła gęsta wydzielina o mleczno żółtym kolorze. Poczułam obrzydzenie, ale za chwilę poczuję coś więcej niż to, jak nie skupię się na przeciwniku.**

 **Cholera, ale to bolało.**

 **Kobieta skoczyła w lewo, odbijając się od ściany tak, że uniknęła kuli ognia. Krzyki ucichały, kiedy tłum na szczęście zaczął się brać porządniej do zabierania nogi za pas. Wrzasnęła, wypuszczając w moim kierunku coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam. Była to ciecz, śmierdząca i zielonkawa która strugą wylądowała tuż koło mojej głowy. Kilka kropel spadło mi na włosy. A ja poczułam obrzydliwy smród palonych włosów.**

 **Kwas?!**

 **Ona potrafiła rzucić czar, który tworzył kwas?!**

 **No to mam przerąbane. I to ostro. Zostanę zwłokami. I to takimi z rodzaju, które pokazuje się w horrorach, a je same chowa się nie w trumnie, tylko w**

 **Mimo, że przez to poczułam gwałtowną potrzebę by zwymiotować wszystko, co zjadłam rano, udało mi się postawić całkiem niezła tarczę przeciw magii. Loki twierdził, że dobrze używana była jednym z najpotężniejszych czarów dla każdego maga lub czarnoksiężnika. No i również mniej więcej tak samo niedocenianą.**

 **Kolejny pocisk rozbił się na tarczy, a ona wydała z siebie coś w rodzaju trzasku, zafalowała i zniknęła.**

 **Patrzyła na to wielkimi oczyma.**

 **Jestem. W. Totalnej. Czarnej. Dupie.**

 **Wielkimi oczyma patrzyłam, jak kolejny pocisk, tym razem ognia, leci w moją stronę. Byłam tchórzem, zamknęłam oczy. Nic by mi to nie dało, ale i tak odruchowo zacisnęłam powieki. Ból jednak nie nastąpił, mało tego przeciwniczka wrzasnęła.**

 **\- No, czyli dobrze mówiłem. Szkoła jest wyjątkowo szkodliwa - Iron Man na żywo wydawał się jeszcze większy i jeszcze bardziej czaderski. Błyszczał. Naprawdę błyszczał. I unosił się nad ziemią, manewrując zbroją tak, że ledwo nim zarzucało. Wow.**

 **Musiałam przyznać, że cieszyłam się jak mała dziewczynka z okazji prezentów na Wigilię.**

 **\- Nie śpieszyło się, co? - zapytałam, a raczej wycharczałam. Krew ze skroni już się nie lała, ale jakoś i tak nie byłam w za dobrej formie. Ale i tak przedtem nie dałabym rady używać magii w taki sposób.**

 **\- Jesteśmy dzisiaj nieco drażliwi, co? - odparował. Mogłam się założyć, że pod złoto-czerwoną maską uśmiechał się złośliwie.**

 **\- Ja tu jestem! - warkneła kobieta, a w następnej chwili poleciała w tył, rozbijając plecy o szafki szkolne. Stark opuścił rękę. Głupia wiedźma, pomyślałam niechętnie, ale i z rozbawieniem. Zamiast atakować, gada. Zamiast zaskoczyć, sama została zaskoczona.**

 **Potem akcja rozwinęła się szybko, a ja niemal nie widziałam kiedy, ale zaroiło się tu od czarnych samochodów z charakterystycznym znakiem na drzwiach. Kupa ludzi, kupa wojskowych, naukowców. Przy mnie stała jakaś sanitariuszka raczej azjatyckiego pochodzenia, która oglądała z uwagą moją skroń, by następnie zacząć coś przy niej grzebać.**

 **Skrzywiłam się, kiedy znów zapiekło, a ona uśmiechneła się przepraszająco.**

 **Stark siedział jakby nigdy nic obok mnie, obrzerając się niewielkim opakowaniem jagódek. Zbroja sama się ruszała, a ja patrzyłam na to ni to z zachwytem, ni zaniepokojeniem.**

 **\- Widzę, że ta cała magia nieźle ci idzie. Nasz wspólny cię tego wszystkiego nauczył?**

 **Starałam się usilnie nie patrzeć na sanitariuszkę. Nie wiedziałam, czy ot tak mogę o tym mówić. O ile słyszałam, Loki swoje tutaj narozrabiał, a sam fakt, że utrzymuje dziwne kontakty z Tonym nie bardzo mi pasował. Z drugiej strony jeden to cwaniak i właściwie drugi również.**

 **W końcu skinęłam głową.**

 **\- Interesujące...**

 **Wpakował sobie do ust kolejną jagódkę, a ja westchnęłam. Miałam głupie wrażenie, że nie on pierwszy zadaje wcale nie niewinne pytania, a ja jako jedyna nie bardzo rozumiem, o co chodzi.**

 **Westchnęłam.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wyciągnięty na podłodze, z głową opartą o zwykłą, niewielką poduszkę, Stark znów wyglądał całkowicie nierealnie. Zwłaszcza, że miał na sobie już poplamioną koszulkę sławiącą jeden ze sławniejszych zespołów rockowych oraz wyciągnięte dresowe spodnie. Bose stopy były blade, i spracowane, jakby cały czas był na nogach.**

 **Właściwie to był.**

 **Graliśmy w jedną ze strzelanek. Sama rozsiadłam się obok Tonego, siedząc po turecku i starając się odpowiednio naciskać klawisze na padzie, który był tak bajerancki, że na pewno nie mogłabym go znaleźć w żadnym sklepie. Mniejsza wygląd, raczej chodziło o to, że wydawała z siebie świetne, świszczące brzmienie.**

 **\- Oszukujesz. Dopiero wpakowałam ci w plecy cztery kulki, a ty dalej biegasz po mapie - rzuciłam z irytacją, chrupiąc przy okazji jedno z ciastek. Bo na podłodze panował bajzel niesamowity. Napoje gazowane wraz z alkoholem Starka, dodatkowo trochę słonych przekąsek... I wszystko to praktycznie rozciapane na panelach.**

 **\- Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nieładnie zazdrościć. Trochę praktyki i... Co to miało być? - Zapytał z rozbawieniem, kiedy znów zaatakowałam go cichaczem - Nie wolno... bić... starszych - dopiero zauważyłam, że w brodzie zaplątały mu się okruszki. O rany, mieszkam już tu trochę, a jeszcze nie mogę się przyzywyczaić, że pod zbroją Iron Mana jest zwykły facet. No, bogaty, głośny, konfliktowy, zabawny, arogancki...**

 **Właściwie długo by wymieniać.**

 **\- Młoda... Tak szczerze tylko - rzucił w pewnym momencie, cały czas łojąc mi skórę w grze - Co dokładnie kombinujesz z Lokim?**

 **Drgnęłam, a moja postać zginęła. Nie powiem, było miło i nastrój prysł.**

 **\- Nie mam pojęcia. - Przyznałam po chwili - Boję się go, wiem że gdyby mógł zamordować by mnie w taki sposób, że to byłby dłuuugie ostatnie sekundy życia - skrzywiłam się.**

 **Pokręcił głową. O dziwo wyglądał poważnie.**

 **\- Nie sądzę. Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie próbuję komplementować drania. Bo jest draniem, chociaż łeb na karku ma. Czasami - zauważył spokojnie, odrzucając pada i robiąc bałagan we włosach lewą ręką - Coś planuje i mam wrażenie, że raczej nie chodzi o twoją śmierć. Zerwanie tego waszego łańcucha owszem, ale zabijać cię raczej nie zamierza.**

 **Otworzyłam usta. A potem zaśmiałam się ponuro.**

 **\- Nie wiesz wszystkiego - odpowiedziałam posępnie, odkładając delikatnie sprzęt komputerowy i opierając się na łokciach - Moja ciocia w jakiś sposób porwała go, a matka torturowała, mając nadzieję, ze może wiedzieć... co ze mną zrobić.**

 **Przez chwilę milczał, po czym parksnął śmiechem. Poczułam się nie na miejscu.**

 **\- Wszyscy robimy rzeczy, których później nie chcemy pamiętać. Ale czasem wychodzą z tego dobre sprawy - wymruczał jakby ze znudzeniem, poklepując się po reaktorze. Bo tym z tego co zrozumiałam było urządzenie w piersi Tony'ego.**

 **Siorbnęłam nosem.**

 **\- Co ma być to będzie - rzucił filozoficznie, biorąc następny łyk ze szklanki. Oczy miał coraz bardziej mętne, znak, że albo niedługo zaśnie gdzieś, gdzie zdrowy na umyśle człek spać nie powinien, albo wymyśli kolejny przełom i zaszyje się na dole, grzebiąc godzinami w żelastwach.**

 **vVv**

 **\- Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki.**

 **Musiał przyznać, że to spotkanie musiało być... interesujące.**

 **Carlie Sigyn, ciotka dziewczyny, która tak bezczelnie go związała ze sobą, jakby nigdy nic stanęła przed nim. To już był cud, że była w stanie go znaleźć. Kłamca jednak doskonale wiedział, na kogo trafił. Nie dało się ukryć, że rozmawiał właśnie z innym Kłamcą. I to z takowym, który w tą grę gra całkiem długo, jak na śmiertelnika.**

 **\- Madame Sigyn. Czemu zawdzięczam tą... wizytę? - zapytał z rozbawieniem. Kobieta znów go zaskoczyła swoim wyglądem. Poznał już trochę sposób myślenia ziemian i musiał przyznać, że tak samo jak Asowie uważali swój wygląd za bardzo ważny aspekt. Carlie także miała podobne zdanie na ten temat, chociaż musiał przyznać, że jednak rozumiała to trochę... inaczej.**

 **Jej włosy wyglądały tak, jakby przed chwilą Thor użył swojego słynnego młota i w kobietę strzelił piorun. Miała również dokładny, pastelowy makijaż i mocną żółtą garsonkę, z fioletowymi, wręcz neonowymi zdobieniami. Loki musiał przyznać, że właśnie dokonano na nim gwałtu. Gwałtu jego poziomu estetyki.**

 **\- Ach, sam rozumiesz, byłam ciekawa.**

 **\- U was mówią, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. - wymruczał niemal z czułością, poschodząc bliżej. Poprowadził ją ku zdobionemu, pięknie obramowanemu stołowi.**

 **\- Skoro tak, to dawno z tego stopnia spadłeś, co Jotuunie? - zaśmiała się gardłowo, siadając. Loki nawet jednym mięśniem nie pokazał, jak strzał jest bliski - No cóż, ubóstwiam gierki z tobą, jednak... Masz coś, co należy do mnie.**

 **Uśmiechnął się. A wiec droga ciotunia tak naprawdę uważała małą Sigyn za rzecz? Właściwie do jakiegoś czasu myślał podobnie. Mała, zamotana między dorosłych dziewczynka. Nawet na standatry ludźkie, była wciąż dzieckiem, które nie wiedziało, co ze sobą zrobić.**

 **Mogła jednak być użyteczna i prawdę mówiąc Loki nie miał zamiaru tak szybko pozbywać się dziewczynki. Katherine Sygin może i psychicznie, jak właściwie fizycznie dorosła nie była. Ale posiadała moc osoby, która powinna istnieć już kilka wieków.**

 **Słyszał o mieszańcach asgardzko-midgardzkich i szczerze mówiąc nie bardzo popierał tego rodzaju krzyżowanie. Fizycznie byli zwykłymi ludźmi, łatwymi do zranienia, lub od razu zabicia. Psychicznie również specjalnie się nie różnili, chociaż większość z nich potrafiła przebijać się przez iluzje typowo magiczne. Niewielka liczba ich potrafiła władać magią. I przez to właśnie umierali. Loki musiał przyznać, że tak naprawdę Katherine była typową hybrydą obu istnień i nie spodziewał się po niej niczego wyjątkowego. A jednak. Skąd brała się taka ilość mocy dziewczyny?**

 **Uśmiechnął się lekko.**

 **\- To coś sprawia sporo zabawy, to trzeba przyznać. Powiedź, moja droga... Jak długo musiałaś manipulować resztą klanu, by dziewczynka została tylko z tobą i twoją "siostrą"?**

 **Carlie wyszczerzyła zęby. Ach, więc Kłamca nie próżnował i sporo dowiedział się na własną rękę.**

 **\- Klan nie popierał istnienia dziewczynki, a mimo wszystko mam wrażenie, że może być przydatna, co? - jakby nic zaczęła sięgać po złote jabłko, jednak cofnęła rękę, wahając się. Przecież nie czekałoby na nią ot tak, prawda? Iluzja? No taaaaak.**

 **Carlie musiała przyznać, że ten numer był słaby, chociaż jabłko wydawało się doskonale okrągłe, smakowicie wyglądające. A ten zapach... niemal powalający. Mimo wszystko nie widziała co jest pod iluzją, jednak wolała na własnej skórze się tego nie przekonywać.**

 **\- Tak czy inaczej początkowo myślałam, że ot tak, po prostu zerwiesz magiczną smycz. Jest mocna, ale dziewczyna nie ma twojego doświadczenia z magią. Parę dni kombinowania i byłbyś wolny jak ptaaaak - niemal śpiewnie, swobodnym tonem koontynuowała, wystukując palcami z tęczowymi paznokciami w hebanowy stół. - No, ale coś... drogi Kłamca przyuważył. Prawda? Czyżby to była... Przynależność?**

 **Loki uniósł brew niemal w teatralny sposób. Okrążył stół, który nagle wyglądał jakby zawisł w powietrzu. Carlie musiała przyznać jedno. Znikająca podłoga i zawieszenie w nicości było ciekawą sztuczką. Ciekawe ilu magów na świecie będzie potrafiło stworzyć podobną iluzję.**

 **\- Czyżby chodziło ci o to, że nasza mała droga panna Sigyn może swobodnie wędrować bramami? Och, nie zauważyłem - zakpił, chociaż postarał się, by do jego głosu nie trafiła nawet jedna fałszywa nuta.**

 **Kobieta pokręciła głową.**

 **\- Ona jest mi potrzebna - rzuciła z irytacją.**

 **\- Zabawne, bo mnie również - odparł z rozbawieniem.**

 **Nastała chwila ciszy. Obserwowali się na pozór spokojnie, jakby czekając na pierwszy gest od drugiej strony. W końcu wiedźma uśmiechnęła się niemal złośliwie.**

 **\- Mam wrażenie, że myślimy o tym samym. Kto wygra, dziewczyna mu przypada - zaświergotała.**

 **A Loki zaśmiał się krótko.**

 **\- Jesteś zadziwiająco pewna siebie, moja droga - przyznał po chwili. Właściwie nie musiał się specjalnie jej obawiać.**

 **Kobieta pokręciła głową, po czym wystawiła palec wskazujący i pomachała mu nim przed nosem.**

 **\- Niedobry chłopiec. A swoją drogą kuszenie mnie złotym jabłkiem nie jest zbyt grzeczne wiesz? - zaśmiała się, po czym wstała i wyszła. Loki został sam. Zapatrzył na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała, po czym zaśmiał się również i sięgnął po jabłko. Ugryzł raz, rozkoszując się smakiem i magią, która rozchodziła się po jego ciele.**

 **Jak bardzo on uwielbiał wskazywać prawdę tak, by inni słyszęli w niej kłamstwo.**

 **vVv**

 **Loki dał mi książkę. A raczej Księgę, bo bardziej tom nadawał się do wożenia jej na wózku, a nie na dźwiganie w rękach. Musiała przyznać, że była podekscytowana. Dopóki nie zauważyła, że cholernie skomplikowany czar iluzji nie widnieje na kompletnie każdej strony księgi, przez co nie miała pojęcia, czego owa księga dotyczy.**

 **Męczyła się z nią już od kilkunastu dni. A w przerwach starałam się nie ślinić.**

 **Członkowie Mścicieli pojawiali się raz po raz, właściwie tak często, że się do mnie przyzwyczaili. Jakimś cudem traktowali mnie jako dzieciaka, kogoś w rodzaju maskotki, która kręci się w pobliżu z narkotycznie szczęśliwą miną i wypiekami na twarzach.**

 **Czarna Wdowa, rudowłosa kobieta o niemal anielskiej twarzy siedziała przy stole, ze znudzeniem przeglądając kolorowe gazetki, które ze sobą zresztą przyniosła. Wydawało się, że nie do końca one jej odpowiadają.**

 **A ja przyglądałam się jej.**

 **\- Tasha... Mogę zadać pytanie? - zapytałam z zaciekawieniem, woląc się upewnić. Nie chciałam jej drażnić, i chociaż krzywdy pewnie mi nie zrobi, byłam pewna, że i tak mogłabym pożałować. Jakoś.**

 **Nie podniosła nawet głowy.**

 **\- A co innego robisz? - w głosie wyczuć można było rozbawienie, chociaż twarz nie wyrażała niczego.**

 **Odchrząknełam.**

 **\- No... Bo Mściciele to sami faceci w sumie. No i ty. Nie masz czasem tego dosyć? No wiesz, za mało piersi, a za wiele ten tego?**

 **Parksnęła śmiechem. Wiedziałam gdzieś podświadomie, że musiała być w sumie całkiem przyjazną, wręcz miłą kobietą. Ale była szpiegiem, tak mówił Tony. A szpig musi umieć równe rzeczy, prawda? W sumie trochę żałowałam, że próbowałam od Starka dowiadywać się więcej o Avengersach. Miałam teraz obraz ich przed oczyma taki, jak słyszałam, a nie takimi, jakimi mogli naprawdę być.**

 **\- Za wiele ten tego... Tak, wiem co masz na myśli - przerzuciła kolejne kilka stron, zerkając z uwagą na sukienkę w grochy, wyjątkowo kiczowatą nawet według mnie - Cóż, muszę czasem ich prowadzić wręcz za rączkę. Ale to tak między nami, kobietami.**

 **Mrugnęła do mnie, potem znów jej twarz nie wyrażała niczego. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko.**

 **\- Skoncentruj się - Loki warczał przez cały dzień i chociaż miałam wrażenie, że jego gniew nie jest skierowany na mnie, to właśnie mi się obrywało.**

 **Wiem, jak powinno to wyglądać. Kryjówka tych złych powinna przypominać jamę lub jaskinię, gdzieś na odludziu, gdzie od ścian powinien się odbijać złowrogi śmiech. Wiecie, zimno, acz duszno, czaszki i te sprawy.**

 **Zamiast tego wylądowałam w wieżowców z rodzaju tych, których jedna doba pomieszkiwania jest tak droga, że za nią płaci się jak za kwartalne wyżywienie dla niewielkiej wioski w Afryce.**

 **Mieszkanie było w pełni umeblowane, chociaż zdawało się, że raczej niezbyt w guście Lokiego. Nie to, że się znam, ale jakoś nie pasowały do niego proste sprzęty, ani minimalizm.**

 **\- Teraz zamknij oczy i przywołaj obraz tego jabłka. Widzisz go przed oczyma?**

 **Pokiwałam głową. Podróże astralne, które były pierwszym stopniem do teleportacji były... Niezrozumiałe. Loki mówił, żebym najpierw próbowała wysyłać w inne miejsca niewielkie przedmioty, a dopiero potem wysyłać magicznie siebie. Sugerował też porywanie innych ludzi i eksperymentowanie najpierw na nich. Przyjemniaczek.**

 **Skinęłam głową.**

 **Krew buchnęła z nosa niespodziewanie, a ja na chwilę straciłam kompletnie wzrok. Nie to było jednak najgorsze. We własnym ciele poczułam się jak w trumnie, kiedy żadne bodźce nie trafiały tak jak trzeba. Zero dotyku, zero słuchu, zero widzenia. Tkwiłam w czerni, nie wiedząc nawet, jak długo tak tkwię. Panika od razu zaczęła postępować, sprawiając że czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie, a ja sama miałam wrażenie, że znów umieram.**

 **Ataku nie miałam od tak dawna! Od tygodni! A teraz wróciło. Wróciło! Głupia, na co ja liczyłam?!**

 **Kiedy zmysły wróciły, czułam się, jakbym powtórnie się urodziła. Leżałam na ziemii, ale nie sama. Loki tkwił przy mnie, obejmując mnie mocno. Wyraz twarzy miał wściekły, ale i zaniepokojony. Był cały i zdrowy i to było zadziwiające. Myślałam, ze więź poskutkuje tym, że on również przeżyje coś podobnego do ataku. A jednak tak się nie stało.**

 **\- Musimy działać szybciej. Daj mi kilka dni na przygotowania, potem wyruszamy. I żadnych "ale" - rzucił, chociaż raczej nie z irytacją. Zaniepokojenie jak i złość zniknęła z jego oczu. Wyswobodziłam się z jego objęć. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć o Lokim, nie dość, że był facetem, to jeszcze dodatkowo jego dłonie były lodowato zimne.**

 **\- Wyruszamy gdzie? - zapytałam, a raczej wychrypiałam. Musiałam krzyczeć, nieświadomie, bo gardło zaczęło boleć. Zdarte, powodowało, że głos miałam taki, że gdyby usłyszeć go w ciemnej uliczce, ktoś padłby na zawał.**

 **\- Do kilku światów. Nic nie musisz brać, ani przygotowywać. Zajmę się wszystkim.**

 **Inne... światy? O rany. Gdyby nie był to Loki, zapytałabym, czy również będę mogła zobaczyć Asgard, ale jakimś cudem moja intuicja podziałała i zamknęłam usta. Miałam wrażenie, że Loki ógłby się wściec. Bardzo.**

 **Westchnęłam.**

 **vVv**

 **Powrót do Stark Tower był szybki i praktycznie nudny. Loki nawet się nie pokazał na oczy Tonemu, tylko zniknął zaraz jak mnie teleportował.**

 **Poczułam się sama.**

 **Stark jeszcze nie spał, tylko siedział z niemrawą miną przy rozłożystym stole w jednej z kuchni i zaczynał już drugą butelkę.**

 **O rany. Jęknęłam, jak tylko zobaczyłam, jak wygląda.**

 **To nie było tylko wyciszanie się, czy relaks, jak czasem twierdził. Był alkoholikiem, nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu.**

 **\- Rany. Stark, jak ty wyglądasz - warknęłam, podchodząc bliżej. Przyuważyłam, że koło jego stopy leży kolejna butelka. Pusta, jeśli chodzi o szczerość.**

 **\- O, Kath. Dawno żeśmy się nie widzieli - ucieszył się fałszywie.**

 **Przewóciłam oczyma. Rany, to będzie przeprawa.**

 **\- Widzieliśmy się dzisiaj rano. I popołudniu. Więc masz rację, daaawno - przyznałam nieco złośliwie - Tony, jak będziesz tyle chlał to nie będziesz Iron Manem, tylko Iron Menelem.**

 **Prychnął i podniósł palec.**

 **\- Grabisz sobie młoda. Zresztą jestem za bogaty by być menelem. To tak jak z bycie wariatem. Bogaci nie są wariatami. Są ekscentryczni - wytłumaczył powoli.**

 **Chwiał się. Gdzieś drugi raz dzisiaj zadziałała intuicja. Najpierw myślałam, że był jakiś powód, ze się tak urządził. Teraz wcale tak nie uważałam. Po prostu się uchlał. Bo mógł.**

 **Zastanowiłam się szybko. A potem westchnęłam i wyszłam, od razu w poszukiwaniu telefonu.**

 **Zamknęłam się w pokoju, na zamek na wszelki wypadek. Nie to, ze Strak by ich nie otworzył.**

 **\- Jarvis, przekręć do Natashy Romanow - poprosiłam, odruchowo jak zwykle patrząc w górę.**

 **Przez chwilę się nic nie działa, aż w końcu usłyszałam głos rudowłosej kobiety.**

 **\- Romanow - brzmiało to tak oficjalnie i nudno.**

 **Uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato.**

 **\- Rany, spodziewałam się jakiegoś ciekawszego powitania. No wiesz coś, bombowego - zauważyłam wesołym tonem - Nie wiem, jakieś "Tu jednoosobowy pluton inwazyjny, jeśli chcesz ratować świat dobrze trafiasz"...**

 **Westchnienie. A potem Ruda prychnęła.**

 **\- Kath, za wiele czasu spędzasz ze Starkiem.**

 **Właściwie miała rację. Ale i tak podejrzewałam, że stwierdziłaby że lepszy Stark, niż te długie godziny z Lokim.**

 **\- Tu się zgodzę - zaśmiałam się - Tasha... Możesz coś mi doradzić? Bo mam problem. Znaczy myślę, że mam problem...**

 **Nie skończyłam nawet wypowiedzi, kiedy w głośniku odezwał się Hawkeye.**

 **\- Najważniejsze, młoda! Zapisuj sobie za każdym razem nazwisko i adres tego chłopaka!**

 **Poczerwieniałam, nie odzywając się. A w tle usłyszałam głuche uderzenie, jakby Wdowa przywaliła Clintowi czymś ciężkim w głowę.**

 **\- No, już jestem - powiedziała, a ja mogłam wyczuć po samym głosie, że była zadowolona - A teraz mów, co się dzieje.**

 **Zawahałam się. Wpakowywałam i siebie i innych w nieswoje sprawy. Ale naprawdę się martwiłam.**

 **\- Stark znów jest kompletnie pijany. Znaczy pijany na zasadzie "Jest bosko, jeszcze jedna szklanka". On tak pije codziennie...**

 **Westchnęła. Chyba w jakiś sposób wiedziała, co się stanie i co dokładnie powiem. Przez chwilę milczała. Ale kiedy odezwała się znowu, miałam wrażenie, że poprawił jej się humor.**

 **\- Przyjemne z pozytecznym -powiedziała głośno, a jej głos zabrzmiał poważnie - Myślę, że jest sposób, by Starkowi zbrzydło picie.**

 **Uniosłam brew. O?**

 **Cisza z mojej strony spowodowała, że kobieta koontynuowała.**

 **\- Jak Steve dowie się, że on tyle pije i dodatkowo pije przy tobie...**

 **\- Możesz nawet wspomnieć, że mnie rozpija. Nie jest to może prawda, ale... - znów się zawahałam. W jej odpowiedzi potakującej tkwił uśmiech.**

 **\- Podstępne lisice! - krzyknął w tle Hawkeye.**

 **Znów chyba czymś w niego rzuciła, ale tym razem nie słyszałam ani uderzenia, ani jęku. Więc chyba się uchylił.**

 **\- Więc załatwione - powiedziała, wyraźnie entuzjastycznie, jakby cieszyła się, że Starkowi wytnie jakiś numer. Nie widziałam jej twarzy, ale byłam pewna, że jest na tyle inspirująca, co po prostu przerażająca. Hawkeye miał rację. Była naprawdę podstępna.**

 **Lub po prostu wiedziała, co na kogo podziała.**

 **\- No, dzięki wielkie. Już myślałam, że będę musiała mu coś wszyć pod skórę, kiedy będzie spał... A chwilowo niestety musze się zająć bardziej swoim...eee... wyjazdem, niż Tony'm.**

 **Przez chwilę nastała cisza.**

 **\- Czyli jednak? No cóż, baw się dobrze - odezwała się, a ja poczułam się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Była Czarną Wdową, świetną panią szpieg. Ale nie powinna mieć żadnych informacji na temat tego, że czekają mnie podróże - I pozrów Lokiego - dodała, a w tle było słychać głośne "ŻE CO?!" Bartona.**

 **Pik. Pik. Pik. Sygnał dopiero po chwili uświadomił mi, że jednak nie dostałam zawału.**

 **Ona o wszystkim wiedziała?**

 **Och jej...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stałam przed wielkimi wrotami. I tak, to były wrota. Spodziewałam się znowu czegoś kompletnie innego, zupełnie tak samo, jak z biżuterią, którą przyniósł mi Loki.**

 **Zacznijmy od tego, że bylismy w Nowym Jorku. Iluzja, którą rzucił Loki na siebie musiała działać, bo ludzie nie zwracali na nas uwagę, a trzeba przyznać, że gdyby pojawił się w swoim rogatym wdzianku, prawdopodobnie jedna panika to za mało by opisać uczucia ludzi, którzy go zobaczą.**

 **Wiedziałam, jak wygląda. W szybach odbijała się iluzja, nie jego wygląd. Było to ciekawe. Był ubrany jak mężczyzna, który urwał się z sesji fotograficznej, a nie z innego świata.**

 **Ubrany w długi płaszcz idealny do pory roku, odpowiedni szalik, ciemne spodnie i buty, jakie podobne preferował Tony na swoje wyjścia wyglądał cholernie szykownie. Aż głupio się czułam, stojąc przy nim w zwykłych dzinsach, tenisówkach i bluzie z kapturem, którą sobie pożyczyłam od Starka.**

 **Byliśmy w jednej z chińskich dzielnic, w zaułku, który prowadził do wrót, otoczonych mało malowniczo kontenerami i koszami na śmiecie.**

 **\- Nikt na nie nie trafi? - zapytałam ze zdziwieniem.**

 **Uniósł brew i parsknął.**

 **\- Używaj czasem mózgu. To, że widzisz przez iluzję, nie znaczy, że inni również widzą - rzucił z irytacją, a ja odkryłam coś nowego. Ja widziałam przez iluzję. On nie. Musiał ją wyczuwać, to jasne, ale jej nie widział. Zastanowiłam się, jak owe wrota wyglądają dla innych ludzi.**

 **Skinęłam głową, nie czując się obrażona przytykiem. Właściwie miał rację.**

 **\- Idziemy - uśmiechnął się, a ja całkiem się zdziwiłam. Wyglądał na podekscytowanego. I już po chwili wiedziałam, dlaczego. Samo przeskoczenie ze świata do świata nie trwało długo, ale w międzyczasie miałam wrażenie, że każda komórka mojego ciała jest jakby rozciągnięta, po czym wraca do odpowiednich rozmiarów. Było to dziwne, ale zarazem przyjemne uczucie. Jak delikatny masaż, tyle że od środka. Właściwie brzmi to dziwnie.**

 **Loki stanął na ziemi pierwszy, ja prawie wpadłam mu na plecy. Rzucił mi lekko wkurzone spojrzenie, po czym machnął ręką.**

 **Patrzyłam oniemiale, jak mój ubiór się zmienia. Zamiast trampek miałam na nogach delikatne, zdobione jakby złotem sandały sznurowane aż do kostki, ciało opinała zwiewna suknia w kolorze zieleni, a włosy rozpuściły się niemal samoistnie, następnie ozdobione kilkoma jakby dyskami z metalu, ale zadziwiająco giętkimi. Przypomniał mi się Roswell i już chciałam zażartować z tej sytuacji, kiedy zrozumiałam jedno.**

 **\- Ej, to nie jest iluzja. Te ciuchy naprawdę się zmieniły! - byłam zachwycona.**

 **Machnął ręką, ale zaprezentował uśmiech. Jak dla mnie nie był przystojny. Był na to za chudy i zbyt blady. Ale w jakiś sposób był uderzający, właśnie gdy się uśmiechał. A wraz z zielonymi oczyma dawało to efekt, trafiający w jaźnie kobiet jak strzała wypuszczona przez Hawkeye. Poruszyłam się niespokojnie.**

 **\- Owszem. Proste zaklęcie, masz je w księdze, którą ci podrzuciłem. Dodam, że czytanie jej bardzo, ale to bardzo wolno ci idzie - rzucił z rozbawieniem.**

 **Ha, gdyby był w odpowiednim języku nie bylo by tak powoli. Ale tego na głos już nie powiem.**

 **Sam miał na sobie długi, czarno-zielony płaszcz z kapturem, który zresztą narzucił sobie na głowę tak, by głęboki cień zakrywał jego twarz. Poczułam się nie na miejscu. Znowu.**

 **\- Ych, tego... Tutaj też narozrabiałeś? - zapytałam. Podejrzenia zaczynały mi się niemal sączyć uszami, a jego jak widać tylko to jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło.**

 **\- Mniej więcej. Witaj w Asgardzie.**

 **Otworzyłam usta. O rany! Stąd pochodził mój tata! Rany julek, muszę tutaj wszystko obejrzeć!**

 **Okazało się, że piękne tereny zielone, które przemierzaliśmy, były niemal wbudowane w miejskie okolice tak, że tworzyły wspaniałą, rozłożystą całość. Właściwie gdzie tu spojrzeć, tam było cudownie. Musiałam wyglądać jak rozentuzjowany szczeniak z wywieszonym językiem, podskakując i przystając co chwilę, by lepiej się przyjrzeć.**

 **Weszliśmy na targ, kiedy Loki zbliżył się do mnie i szepnął:**

 **\- Jesteśmy śledzeni.**

 **Zachłysnęłam się powietrzem. A tyle rzeczy miałam do zobaczenia. Co za... Szlaaaag!**

 **Chciałam się odwrócić, ale powstrzymał mnie przytrzymaniem za ramię. Szliśmy szybko, chociaż i tak miałam wrażenie, że czas zwolnił aż do tego stopnia, że nie poruszaliśmy się prawie w ogóle. Kramy kupieckie, podobne a jednak inne, wyrastały wokół nas, a ja kompletnie straciłam rachubę czasu i miejsca, nie wiedząc, ile przeszliśmy.**

 **\- Ja atakuje, ty podtrzymujesz tarczę - wycedził w końcu Loki.**

 **I trudno mu się dziwić. Za nami mięliśmy kogoś, a właśnie następne ktosie wyszli przed nami, odgradzając drogę, którą moglibyśmy uciec. Przewodziła im kobieta, piękna wojowniczka z czarnymi włosami. Miała na sobie zbroję, najprawdziwszą zbroję i mogła w niej normalnie chodzić! W szkole na historii nauczycielka widocznie gadała bzdury, że to tyle ważyło...**

 **\- Loki! Stój w imieniu Wszechojca! - warknęła kobieta, potrząsając głową. W jej dłoni pojawił się miecz. Miałam ochotę tu i teraz uciec, ale jak? Spojrzała również na mnie i podniosła ostrze -Ani kroku!**

 **Taaa jasne. Postawiłam osłonę, która zabłysła w słońcu. Nie wyglądali na magów, więc postanowiłam po prostu stworzyć pole, które uniemożliwi im podejść do nas, tak samo jak i wystrzelenie w nas czymś, co miało normalną, fizyczną postać.**

 **Gorzej, jak ktoś z nich będzie potrafiła władać magią.**

 **Kobieta krzyknęła, kiedy jej ostrze uderzyło z dziwnym syknięciem w barierę. Wielkimi oczyma patrzyłam, jak jeszcze kilka razy próbuje ze zwykłej wściekłości.**

 **Tarcza migotała. A Loki nie atakował. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mi się, że w jego oczach mignęło wyrachowanie, po czym twarz wykrzywiła się w proszącym wyrazie.**

 **\- Lady Sif, odstąp i wysłuchaj mnie! - krzyknął.**

 **Zaczęłam panikować. Nigdy z nikim nie walczyłam, nie licząc tej konipodobnej wiedzmy, ale w tedy na pomoc przyszli mi Avengersi. Nie chciałam, bałam się! Nie powinno mnie tu być!**

 **\- Nie panikuj i podtrzymuj zaklęcie! - warknął na mnie Loki, a tarcza mimowolnie zadrgała, by znów się pojawiać. Na szczęście chwila nieuwagi nie spowodowała ciosu, od którego mielibyśmy jeszcze większy kłopot.**

 **Wojowniczka wyglądała, jakby chciała przegryźć nam tętnice. A ja zaczęłam żałować, że w ogóle tak się cieszyłam na ten wyskok. W następnej chwili nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od krwi. Moja osłona nie zadziałała. Krew trysnęła z piersi Lokiego, kiedy ktoś zaatakował od tyłu i wbił ostrze z taką siłą, że w akompaniamencie jęku czarnoksiężnika te wyskoczyło drugą stroną ciała. Ostrze, umazane we krwi, oczy Lokiego rozszerzone, usta otwarte, jak do krzyku.**

 **Poczułam mdłości. Opadł na kolana, zaciskając zęby. Jakim cudem? Przecież mama kiedyś mówiła, że Asowie byli wytrzymali i byli w stanie przeżyć bez problemu z ranami, które powaliłyby każdego na ziemi. Przecież.**

 **Tarcza zamigotała, kiedy przestałam ją odruchowo powstrzymywać i dopadłam Lokiego. Nie próbowałam go dotykać, chociaż moje dłonie zabłysły błękitem. Magia uzdrowicieli była trudna do opanowania, a ja po prostu nie wiedziałam co robić! Z piersi wystawał mu miecz!**

 **W następnej chwili dwie pary silnych rąk chwyciły mnie za ramiona, odciągając, a ktoś zdzielił mnie w tył głowy z taką siłą, że straciłam przytomność.**

 **Nigdy w życiu tak się jeszcze nie bałam. Potkuliłam kolana pod brodę, otaczając je ramionami i wpatrywałam się ponuro w mężczyznę, który stał przed celą, do której mnie wrzucono. Był... dziwny. Z jednej strony wyglądał potężnie. Jedno oko zasłaniała mu srebrzysta opaska z metalu, zarost był biały jak u świętego Mikołaja, ale z rybasznym grubaskiem w czerwieni nigdy bym go nie pomyliła.**

 **To musiał być Odyn.**

 **Swego czasu pierwsze co zrobiłam to zapoznałam się z legendami nordyckimi, czytując o wszystkich tych postaciach, które były i nie były tymi, których spotkałam na swojej drodze. Była nawet moja imienniczka, ale wiedziałam przecież, że to nie o mnie chodzi. Moje nazwisko i imię tej bogini? Ha, też coś.**

 **Chociaż muszę przyznać, że chyba gdybym mogła to unikałabym Lokiego jak się da.**

 **Rozważnia na ten temat przerwał głos starego mężczyny. Bo był stary tym sposobem jaki był widoczny w oczach ludzi, którzy wiele widzieli. Ciocia też miewała taki wzrok, zwłaszcza po wizjach.**

 **\- A więc mieszaniec przekroczył bramy Asgardu - powiedział w zadumie. Miałam wrażenie, że sama moja obecność tutaj była mu nie tyle przeszkodą, co raczej drobnym krokiem nad dziurą w drodze. Westchnęłam. - Nasze prawa mówią, że żaden z was nie może postawić stopy w naszym świecie. I nie są to prawa bezpodstawnie wyssane z palca. Czy wiesz dlaczego?**

 **Pokręciłam głową.**

 **\- Jesteś zagrożeniem, tak jak tobie podobni. Wasz rodzaj magii jest nieokrzesany i praktycznie niemożliwy do okiełznania. Już teraz twoja obecność spowodowała szereg zmian w moim świecie. Czy jesteś tego świadoma?**

 **Znów pokręciłam głową. Wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Przecież nie tworzę jakiś tajfunów siłą woli, czy czegoś równie dziwnego.**

 **Usiadł na przeciw mnie, na prostym krześle. Ciężko, z westchnieniem, przygarbił się. W jakiś sposób nawet w taki sposób budził szacunek.**

 **\- Zakrzywiacie to, co w migdardzie służy jako ochrona przed szkodliwymi przeciakami magii. Jak pewnie już przekonała się na własnej skórze, magia bywa bardzo, ale to bardzo nieokrzesana.**

 **Ostatnie słowo spowodowało, że coś w głowie zaskoczyło.**

 **\- Jak ja? - zapytałam. Zabawne, ale dopiero co takim samym epitetem określił mieszańców, takich jak ja.**

 **Zaśmiał się gardłowo. Nie podobał mi się ten śmiech. Brzmiał tak, jakby śmiejący się uczył się go z książek i nie do końca skutek był odpowiedni do zamierzeń. Otrząsnęłam się.**

 **\- Czy wiesz, kim jest twój ojciec? - kiedy zapytał, ja pokręciłam głowę.**

 **Zaraz, tylko dlaczego zapytał kim jest, a nie kim był? Poczucie nierealności dopadło mnie tu i teraz.**

 **Tą chwilę wybrał Loki, by pojawić się tuż za plecami siwego mężczyzny i wbić mu sztylet w plecy. Krzyknęłam, nie spodziewając się tutaj ani Lokiego, ani tego, co zrobi.**

 **\- Synu... - mężczyzna westchnął, przyklął na kolano, chwytając się za bok i wyglądając tak, jakby bardziej to, że Loki go zaatakował bardziej bolało, niż sam fakt, że w plecach ziała mu dziura.**

 **Poderwałam się na nogi. Synu? A więc to prawda? Stark wspominał, że on i Thor są spokrewnieni. O rany, a więc ten gość tutaj to Odyn? O szlag!**

 **\- Loki... - jęknęłam z przerażeniem, pochylając się nad rannym i wyciągając rękę. Palce zapbłysły błękitem, kiedy uaktywniłam zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Och, szlag, co tu się dzieje?!**

 **Nim dotknęłam mężczyznę, ten chwycił mnie za nadgarstek.**

 **\- Doceniam chęć twojej pomocy, jednak użycie przez ciebie jakiegokolwiek czaru w Asgardzie może mieć naprawdę opłakane sku...**

 **Nie skończył, kiedy Loki z syknięciem chwycił mnie za kaptur i przyciągnął do siebie, chwytając w pół, jak wkurzającego szczeniaczka. Przycisnął mnie do boku, po czym prychnął, patrząc na ojca jak na robaka. Przyjemniaczek.**

 **\- Jak zwykle litościwy i sprawiedliwy władca - zakpił, pokręcił głową i uśmiechnłą wyjątkowo paskudnie. Teraz to dopiero mogę zacząć się go bać. Czego mogłam się spodziewać? To psychopata. Zniszczył prawie część miasta tylko dlatego, że mu odbiło. Jak to powiedział o nim Tony? Dziecko z kompleksem boga.**

 **Krzyknął, kiedy ktoś zaatakował i jego. Kto mieczem wojuje ten od miecza ginie, jak powtarzała buchneła z ust Lokiego, który jednak nie zwolnił uścisku, bo już uciekałabym ile sił w nogach.**

 **Wojowcznika, ta sama którą widzieliśmy na targu, wzniosła miecz z wyrazem nienawiści na twarzy. A Loki, niemal ostatkiem sił wyciągnął dłoń, otaczając się magicznym pancerzem. Miecz zgrzytnął po skórze, która utrwadzona niemal jak kamień i spowodował, że ten dźwięk będzie mi się śnił po nocach.**

 **Nie miałam wyjścia. Magia teleportacyjna była trudna i prawdopodobnie spowoduje, że zaleje się krwią tak mocno, że będę wyglądać jak parodia czerwonych twarzy. Chwyciłam za ramię Lokiego, znów zastanawiając się mimochodem jak to możliwe, że ktoś waży tak wiele, wyglądając jak dziecko z Afryki i skupiłam się, zaciskając zęby.**

 **Rzucając zaklęcie, skupiłam się na życzeniu, by wylądować jak najbliżej domu. Jeszcze, zanim zniknęliśmy dostrzegłam, jak Odyn mruga. Zamiast w jakiś sposób uspokoić, przeraziłam się jeszcze bardziej.**

 **Pojawiliśmy się znowu i co tu mówić, byłam w tak ciężkim szoku, że prawie upuściłam Lokiego, który zawisł jakby nigdy nic i znieruchomiał.**

 **Byłam w Stark Tower. Niemożliwe. Loki mówił, że niemożliwe jest przeskakiwanie ze świata do świata. Mało tego, wbrew temu czego oczekiwałam, byłam cała i zdrowa.**

 **\- Toooony! - krzyknęłam przeraźliwie - Jarvis, błagam, sprowadz Tony'ego!**

 **\- Pan Stark został poinformowany o incydencie - mechaniczny głos SI zabrzmiał prawie jak muzyka.**

 **Loki chyba był nieprzytomny. Niejasno podejrzewałam, że już powinnien się wściekać i nazywać mnie tak, że nawet marynarz zaczerwieniłby się z zazdrości dla doboru epitetów.**

 **\- Loki? Loki? Żyjesz? Błagam, wyzwij mnie, ale się odezwij. Ja nie umiem rzucać zaklęć na taką miarę! - wyznałam płaczliwie.**

 **Gdzie ten Stark? Gdzie on jest? Był dorosłym, dorośli zawsze wiedzieli co powinni zrobić! Niech to szlag!**

 **\- Myślę, że tutaj ja mogłabym pomóc.**

 **Drgnęłam. Kobiecy, rozbawiony głos i to z rodzaju tych dziwnie znajomych. Odwróciłam się, niemal zapominając o strachu. Nie, to nie możliwe. Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają. To nie możliwe. Magia nie jest aż tak ostro popieprzona.**

 **\- Cześć Kathie - zachichotała kobieta.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasna cholera i to jak mamusię kocham. To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. Nie, po prostu niemożliwe. Są rzeczy, które mogą się zdarzyć i są takie, które zdarzyć się nie mogą. To było to drugie. Nie ma innej opcji.**

 **Chyba, że oszalałam, a to wszystko to pokręcony sen, kiedy ja jestem na oddziale zamkniętym, ubrana w gustowną kamizelkę.**

 **Kobieta stała jednak dalej, uprzejmie podnosząc brew.**

 **Uśmiechała się, nie wykonywała żadnych gwałtownych ruchów.**

 **Wyglądała jak ja. To znaczy ja w wersji starszej, ładniejszej i bardziej rozbawionej.**

 **Twarz w kształcie serca była jasna, nie chorobliwie blada, a oczy błyskały z takim humorem, jakby naprawdę cieszyła się, że tu jest. Włosy w tym samym odcieniu co u mnie, były ułożone w mistyczne fale i spięte ozdobami na modłę jakąś stanowczo nie ziemską. Jej twarz zresztą otaczał dziwny diadem, który naciągał się aż na uszy. Ubrana była w zwykłą, zieloną tunikę bez rękawów, pokazując tatuaże, o jakich zawsze marzyłam. Spódnica z rodzaju ciemnych i lekkich, plątała się aż przy kostkach. Stała boso.**

 **\- Ojej, kotku, tu myślę, że ja się przydam - powiedziała, wznosząc ręce i nucąc pod nosem kilka wersów, których żadne nie zrozumiałam.**

 **Moc otoczyła Lokiego, który chyba był nieprzytomny. A kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń, by poklepać mnie po ramieniu z miną, która jasno wykazywała, że jest zadowolona z pieska. Milusiego pieska, ale tylko psiaka.**

 **Skuliłam się bez słowa, przyciskając do siebie Lokiego tak, jakbym bała się, że zrobi mu krzywdę. Twarz czarnoksiężnika jednak po zaklęciu wygładziła się, a on wyglądał jakby zapadł w głęboki sen, a nie był nieprzytomny z bólu.**

 **\- Zaklęcie mu pomoże, chociaż najpierw trochę pośpi. No, może to i lepiej, chyba dostałabym migreny, gdybym musiała słuchać tego napuszonego czubka.**

 **\- Kogo nazywasz napuszonym czubkiem?**

 **Drugi głos był znajomy, tak bardzo znajomy, że aż zerknęłam w dół, na Lokiego, upewniając się, że to on leży, a nie jakaś mara. No nie. To niemożliwe. Chyba sobie wszyscy ze mnie jaja robią. Iluzje Lokiego na mnie nie działały, więc jakim cudem stał tutaj drugi Loki?**

 **Właściwie się nie zmienił, nie licząc krótszych włosów. Wdzianko miał inne, ale bazujące na tych samych kolorach, z akcentami żółci. Wyglądał na rozbawionego, tak samo jak kobieta.**

 **\- Sygin, moja droga, jak następnym razem będziesz otwierała portale, bądź tak dobra i nie otwieraj ich w podłodze. - Powiedział spokojnie, chociaż z szerokim uśmiechem do kobiety, unosząc przy tym brew - Bo możesz się zdziwić, kiedy ktoś w nie wpadnie.**

 **Loki. I ja. W innych wersjach. Ten drugi spojrzał na tego, którego akurat ja trzymałam.**

 **To było chore. To było nienormalne. Dwie starsze wersje nas samych. Po Lokim zmian nie było widać, po mnie owszem. I to przerażało. Gdzieś czułam, że to faktycznie jestem ja. Ale i nie ja. Jasny gwint, mam wrażenie, że moja głowa zaraz wybuchnie.**

 **\- No już, już, już, moja droga - powiedziała do mnie ONA, wstając się i ignorując drugiego Lokiego, jakby nic do niej nie powiedział. Nie wydawał się urażony, chociaż do niego bardziej by pasowała złość i dąsanie się. Znaczy do mojego Lokiego. Znaczy...**

 **Uch.**

 **\- Bidulka zapomniała języka w gębie. Prawie mi się żal - zachichotała druga ja. Sygin, pomyślałam. Nawet Loki mówił mi po imieniu, ten drugi wołał ją po nazwisku - No chodź, wszystkiego się dowiesz.**

 **Teraz to dopiero czułam się zakłopotana. I miałam głowę wypełnioną wielkim WTF.**

 **Loki, znaczy ten drugi Loki, właśnie otworzył lodówkę Starka i nie miał najmniejszych problemów z częstowaniem się. A jadł, jakby nie miał w ustach niczego od wielu stuleci. Sygin ignorowała go dalej, siedząc przy blacie. W dziwnych ciuchach (Asgardzkich!) wyglądała o dziwo całkiem współcześnie, zalewając sobie kawę.**

 **Jak ona mogła to pić?**

 **Wyłapała mój wzrok.**

 **\- Nauczysz się - powiedziała tylko.**

 **Loki, znaczy mój Loki został przetransportowany do jednej z sypialni, gdzie opatuliłam go kocami. Stał się zimny jak lód, co nie wiedzieć czemu tak rozbawiło jego inną wersję, że miałam ochotę ten śmiech zedrzeć mu razem ze skórą. Nie wiedzieć czemu to rozśmieszyło go jeszcze bardziej.**

 **Sygin, bo tak zaczęłam ją nazywać w myślał, zaczęła popijać kawę małymi łyczkami.**

 **\- Więęęc... - zaczęłam piskliwym głosem. Miałam wrażenie, że głos mi się załamie i już naprawdę nie będę mogła się odzywać - Tego. Wy jesteście z przyszłości? Poważnie?**

 **Lokiemu nie uwierzyłabym za cholerę. To był kłamca i to kłamca, który w tą grę musiał się nauczy grać po mistrzowsku, chociaż często przegrywał przez swój ośli upór.**

 **\- Nie widać, że trochę się zmieniłam przez te wszystkie lata? - Sygin uśmiechnęła się, wskazując na siebie ręką i mrugając - I nie rób takiej miny, młoda. Pomyślałam, że przyda ci się pomoc. W końcu po co tracić rok życia, co nie?**

 **Zaraz, jaki rok z życia? O co chodziło? Zmarszczyłam brwi, otwierając usta, ale Loki, trzymając w zębach kawał kiełbasy, którą zresztą takowo oderwał z pęta, którą trzymał zresztą w dłoni, pokręcił głową.**

 **\- Są rzeczy, których nie powinnaś wiedzieć. Zmiana historii i takie tam. Wolałbym, by moja córka się urodziła - wyjaśnił.**

 **Warga zadrgała. Miałam ochotę się rozpłakać.**

 **\- Zwariuję - jęknęłam - Chcę wiedzieć wszystko! Mówcie, albo... albo...**

 **\- Albo co? - zapytała Sygin. Wciąż sytuacja ją bawiła, chociaż w jej oczach dostrzegłam łatwo rozpoznawany błysk złości. - Nie zrozum mnie źle, młoda. Ale tak się składa, jedyne co mogłabyś zrobić, to sobie. Krzywdę.**

 **Pokręciła głową. Kawę pochłaniała całkiem szybko, co chwilę dolewając sobie gorącej wody. To było dziwne, bo w kubku po chwili był nie tyle parujący napój, co coś, co wyglądało jak rozwodnione błoto.**

 **Musiałam przyznać, że trochę mnie przestraszyła. To nie była groźba, o nie. Ale czułam, że jest coś nie tak. Chcieli pomóc? Jasne.**

 **\- Powinnaś zapaść w śpiączkę. Śpiączkę, która będzie kosztowała cię mniej więcej rok życia. Śpiączkę, przez którą też później zginął ludzie. A ja tego już nie chcę mieć na sumieniu. - Skrzywiła się, a wokół jej ust pojawiły się zmarszczki. Znów spojrzała na mnie, ale już nie z humorem - Dlatego postanowiłam wam trochę pomóc. No wiesz. Będziemy mięli mnóstwo szukania. Artefakt, Źródło, Brama... Och, już widzę, ile będziemy mięli zabawy... - Przewróciła oczyma, a jej głos był tak ironiczny, że aż drażnił uszy. Swoją drogą ja naprawdę tak brzmię? Uch...**

 **Przerzuciłam uwagę na Lokiego. Który właśnie raczył się colą.**

 **Wyłapał mój wzrok i wyszczerzył złośliwie zęby.**

 **\- Co mogę powiedzieć: zepsułaś mnie.**

 **Znów zwróciłam się do Sygin.**

 **\- Ty, ok, rozumiem. A on? - Nie dał do zrozumienia, że chce pomóc. Loki wręcz był podręcznikowym przykładem osoby, która sama z siebie nie pomoże, jeśli nie ma w tym interesu.**

 **Powiodła spojrzeniem na mężczyznę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.**

 **\- To chodzący chaos. Kto go tam wie.**

 **Miałam wrażenie, że to jakaś cholerna gra, której ani trochę nie rozumiem.**

 **Nastąpiła cisza. Biłam się myślami. Nie mogła być mną. Była... odważna. Nie przjemowała się tym, co powiedzą inni. Była jakaś taka bardziej pełna charakterem, czymś czym ja nie byłam. Nawet teraz chciałabym, by ktoś tu przyszedł i uratował mnie od decyzji, czy od myślenia. A ona raczej nie miała z tym problemu.**

 **Musiałam przyznać, że los jest jednak w jakiś sposób wspaniałomyślny, bo spełnił moje życzenie.**

 **\- Wpadając na kawusie do czyjegoś domu chyba najpierw powinno się przywitać z gospodarzem, co?**

 **Och, Tony. Ubóstwiam Cię chłopie. Zawsze wiesz, gdzie się pojawić i co powiedzieć.**

 **Stark oparty o framugę drzwi miał ten irytujący wyraz twarzy, który zwiastował, że zaraz ktoś dostanie solidnej migreny. Miałam nadzieję tylko, że to nie będę ja.**


End file.
